The confidential Journey of a Runaway
by stylegirl120
Summary: Quinn is normal teenager that has good family but when accidently call overhear new that wishes was not true. How will secret her Quinn and her family? There is scandal of baby nip or reality can damage who think yourself. The past has came to haunt then but will it change everything! Keep Your Seat Belt on and see of my story ends.
1. Characters

Characters:

Quinn Sophia Mathew- Sister of Chase

Detective and Lawyer

Zac Leo Walter- the Older ex-boyfriend of Quinn

Flora Walter- Zac's mom/Her second mom

Dana Cruz- Best Friend 1 of Quinn/Roommate

Lola Martinez- Friend

Vince Blake-Friend

Nicole Bristow- Best Friend 2 of Quinn

Zoey Brooks- Chase girlfriend/ Quinn ex-best friend or acquaintance

Michael Barret- Friend/ Chase roommate

Logan Reese- Friend/ Chase roommate

Isabelle Reese- Friend to Quinn/ Roommate

Mr. Charlie Mather-father

Mrs. Sally Mathew- mom

Dean River- PCA Principal

Lisa -friend

Stacy Dillisen- Gossip/Crazy crush on Logan

James Garrett- Quinn of Friend

Kazo- owner sushi place PCA

Rebecca- Chase ex-girlfriend


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

"The copyright of Zoey 101 and Gilmore Girls do not own them. The Characters have been Changed and adding new characters in this story. I hope you like the plot. I still love both show end and not trying to convince you anything, but please read these new open eyes honestly feed-back. This my view on how it will be if Chase Mathew has a sister with a twisted secret. Happy Writing to all and a good day."

At times of despair, I would want my born mother next to myself being there in critical moments a young girl needs to grow with loving parents. When you know less information about the root of mom and dad would help cure the heal of being abandoned. My born mother had passed away in the child born all alone without my father. There are times I could go back see what she wants though vs. not knowing why my father left us in the dust. Those stories can tell the missing fragile piece of real maybe it all was true believing being stunned only needing answers.

A sixteen-year-old young girl with brunette hair long curly locks that have a stunning blue eye has everything gorgeous lady does. You can never judge a book by its cover because deep down, I see that she is looking like the world on her shoulders. Those eyes show the pain and wanting to escape away for the world plan to never come back. It is chilly morning at the beach with a beautiful sunset with not many people out running their dogs. She had been wearing a red short dress sleeveless with a gold bracelet on the right hand, and the left side was PCA bracelet on too. You had seen mini cross Barletta purse light brown with the jean jacket that light denim on top of it on the sand.

Life had to become intricate functional when the scandal did get leaked, and the press is reporting false articles daily.

She knows the right information, but trusting her allegiance made hide away and isolate herself.

It had to cause the friends to worry and decided to pretend to functional are her classmates before disappearing for things calm down.

She has been sitting down in the sand for a distance loving to hear the wave sound being relaxing. People have different ideas of a safe escape haven when things get too complicated only that Quinn needs one that has a quiet place to decompress deep and be alone to rediscover who she is.

Those waves reeling in and out with the sand in your toes can be refreshing. I could hear the seagull flying over water vision what would my mom love the beach as I do. The cold necklace on my flash a heart guitar pick that had feather charm on it with first words" Forever Love You My Baby Girl."

She had handled a key chain that was three different colors flower with a corny saying but meant nothing to her with the sharp betrayal of false promise friendship. When looking at the original word saying," We are best friend forever life and the beauty knowing differences make our perfect team." The Silver metal feels rigidity cold, not much rust on the keychain with paint chipping off it.

She had thrown into the sand without a care only think of her frenemy Zoey betrayal, and there are two sides a story.

The blue colors of water sparkling with wet sand moving back and forward. Natural was peaceful when disaster came after beauty, but my head had open Pandora's Box without reading the label.

My Name is Quinn Sophia Mathew, that seemed a with almost perfect life only to watch it wreck to become secure than ever. You must realize I had left two things my born mom wanted me to have a letter and this necklace that belong to her wearing before she took her last breath.

The pain of needing to read the letter was hard to the end of the reason why I was adopted into a beautiful family to provide opportunity. You think she told no one that had been pregnant, or they abandoned her because she was carrying me. I adored my family but never felt a hundred percent that she belonged there.

(Flashback Quinn at 12)

A young server nanny is running around and bends down, looking for the little girl.

"Quinta, where are you a little princess?" Asked Lauren, the nanny

She was hidden behind the trap door in the library very silently with grim.

"This is not a funny young lady!" Exclaimed with a stomp on her foot Lauren, the Nanny

The butler has busted into library anger with loud noise and looking at Ms. Lauren very skeptical.

"What is the reasoning with your loud stomping and disturbing Quinn ballet lesson." Asking the Butler

"I had the following schedule but give Quinta 30 minutes to playing hide and seek. Now she is somewhere in this house without clue she would hide." Said, Lauren

"Well, you are outsmarted by a twelve-year-old girl! Please listen to the instruction schedule instant make your own rules. She can be witty and a handful. You hurry to found her before dinner, please!" Replied Butler before walking away.

The butler point to trap door and holding back his laugh return his daily work.

The footsteps had gotten closer with minute chase runs into father's office breaking vase nearby the bookshelf. She carefully crawled out of the door under a coffee table, accidentally see a letter with name Quinn.

The letter smells flowery, and handwriting looked like women had written it.

She has been curious about the mystery envelope, seem familiar, but why did they hide it for her.

Then she had hidden it inside Alice Wonderland's book, never mentioning it again to anyone.

Quinn had returned to the nanny side, holding the prized possession going back to her bedroom, waiting until dinner at 6 pm.

(End of Flashback)

You could picture a happy family with a lot of money only that there too busy working instant raising us. The childhood you can remember can forget or make a great memory's with hired help stuff being there. Sometimes unconditional love is twisted vs. they can not help it without knowing they're doing by lovely gifts or private lessons to feel bad not at you track field competitions. After been left in the dust, you know my brother Chase Mathew was more important than me. I have watch Chase for years love glory and maybe got used to being in background tired of being disappointed now accept you do not need only yourself.

I have accomplished success for the athletic track, Basketball, and dance with secret talents; no, that one knows unit ready to surprise the world.

Meanwhile, spend hours at the beach see it active runner excise morning run and few dog runners, it was time to leave only got up putting on my jean jacket with black shades walking into a car.

When into the car, someone was talking to myself only to be dazing off.

"Gave Quinn a break. She is my best friend and a lot on her mind." Replied the women

"Your right babe, do want to go eat breakfast?" Asked the Guy

"We had a snack while waiting for Quinn." Saying the women

"Please, a man got to eat or waste away, babe." Weep with a smirk the Guy

"Alright, can go back beach house have the chief make us delicious Brunch or Breakfast." Replied the Women


	3. Returning to PCA

**Returning to PCA **

_"The copyright of Zoey 101 and Gilmore Girls do not own them. The Characters have been Changed and adding new characters in this story. I hope you like the plot. I still love both show end and not trying to convince you anything, but please read these new open eyes honestly feed-back. This my view on how it will be if Chase Mathew has a sister with a twisted secret. Happy Writing to all and a good day."_

You got to love when fall break has started with ideas of going home to see our family or spend time with significant others. Our students have soaked in the moment of relaxing before the fall semester get back to real school again. When see the lovely parents happy that hugging their kids leaves a deport away knowing that the kids will be creating moments and bonds that will make a lifetime.

A curl head boy has put up this duffle bag and walking to the sidewalk with his bicycle navigate it up safely the stairs.

Tall guys figure with a striped shirt notices his roommate shouting, "Chase, man, you final here and wait for me."

The crowd did not phase them, the only student trying to get there stuff the dorm before it gets dark.

"Well, tell did they your parent loved Zoey when she was with you, Buddy?" Asking Michael Barrett

"It was amazing to have my parents adore her to pieces, but my sister does not like Zoey well." Said, Chase Mathews

"Who knows what happened between their best friend then never speaking again." Replied casualty Michael Barrett.

"Speaking of Quinn, why is she with you, buddy?" Asking uncertain Michael Barrett

"She had decided to spend time with Zac, her boyfriend on fall break instant coming home." Answer Chase Mathews

"Are they still dating with many breakup or friends." Asking Michael Barrett.

"I hate the guy for my sister, but when someone you love that tell anything that Zac is no good. She will throw that I couldn't control her dating life. It's been six months of the drama; maybe she needs found out it herself who better for my sister." Explaining Chase Mathews

Michael nods

"Let get dorm room to see what Logan's Daddy got us for this year!" Saying, Michael Barret

The boys hurry up to the dorm, carefully helping Chase stuff before it gets dark.

(Back at Quinn Dorm with her roommates)

Dana has laid down on bottom bunk reading Cosmopolitan while Isabelle organization her shoe her color.

Dana had sigh on her crazy behavior OD only thinking if she moves one pair of shoes wrong to see the reaction.

She looks at Dana knows what her best friend would do to make her OD come out.

"You have to promise that you would never move any shoe in disorganization." Pleading Isabelle Reese.

"omg, you read my mind, sneaky princess. But since you asked nicely, I will play fair." Replied Dana Cruz

Quinn was acting quiet, and her besties know something was up queen bee.

"These violent delights have violent ends

And in their triumph die, like fire and powder

Which, as they kiss, consume." Acting drama Dana Cruz

"thus, with a kiss, I die" Both Isabelle and Dana Cruz Saying dead.

"What are you doing, silly goof?" Asking Quinn

Both Roommates are laugh hysterically with the sound echoing through the girl's dorm.

Isabelle recovers to grab Blix's drink for a small fridge.

"Stop dream about lover boy and tell juicy gossip on vacation with his parents!" Said, Dana Cruz

"You know I never told anyone where my fall break was going to." Skeptical Quinn

"Why did you take pictures at a tropical destination with posts." Asking Isabelle Reese

"I can be anywhere with a destination that has palm trees." Saying, Quinn

"Well, you post pictures with your boyfriend not being with the family." Said, Dana Cruz

She had to wish that people understand why not tell the truth got in a web of lies.

"Alright, I decided to spend my Fall Break getting a tan with a bonus to spend time for you know who." Said Quinn

"That's if put together the name equal Zuinn and cute power couple." Excited Isabella

Quinn had taken compliment but weird by relationship name too.

"I will show the pictures later, and you would have loved it if you saw the view." Said Quinn

"I know it more reason that you had a blast girly." Smirk Dana Cruz

An unexpected visitor knocked on the door with startling expression.

"Who is it?" Asked Dana Cruz

"It's Lola Martinez, can I come in please?" Asking Lola

"Sure, the door is open already." Saying cheerful Isabella

Lola walks into the room sees the girls on the sofa lounge relaxing after settling in the dorm.

"We miss at dinner girl at Sushi Rocks, and maybe next, I see you their girls." Replied Lola Martinez

"Unpacking." Both Dana and Isabella

"I want for late-running before school start tomorrow." Said Quinn

"Did you hear that Chase had brought Zoey to meet your parents?" Asked Lola

"Yes, I did hear that Zoey made a good impression. Well, did that the witch did not burn to streak yet." Sarcastically Quinn

Lola was staying back by that comment; only the girl had snickered.

"Where did you spend your fall break, Quinn?" Asked Lola

"I decided to spend it with a friend, instant going home." Replied Quinn

"Well, you did disappoint some people when not going home!" Said, Lola

"Rather not be around some people that they invite then." Replied Quinn

"I have to get some sleep for class tomorrow, toodles, girls." Said Lola

Lola wants back to the dorm room back to her roommate Nicole and Zoey.

"She is rude and manipulative Zoey little pet. That girl changed when rooming with the devil." Anger Dana Cruz

"We have not let Zoey little pet ruined our sophomore year." Saying Isabelle Reese

"How is your brother being manipulative by dating the enemy?" Asked Dana Cruz

"She does play sweet side and innocent act on my family." Explained Quinn

"That girl deserved an Oscar on being a great actor." Sarcastically Dana Cruz

Poor Isabella was pass out on the sofa lounge, snoring away.

"Let get some sleep and fight away a day of dethroning her sometime in the future." Said Quinn

The girls had closed their eyes to sleep sweet dreams when they have school tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_"The copyright of Zoey 101 and Gilmore Girls do not own them. The Characters have been Changed and adding new characters in this story. I hope you like the plot. I still love both show end and not trying to convince you anything, but please read these new open eyes honestly feed-back. This my view on how it will be if Chase Mathew has a sister with a twisted secret. Happy Writing to all and a good day."_

You can feel the excitement of a new school year can see the teachers ready to have a good semester of pupil's young minds learning elite education. The Dean River of PCA is drinking his coffee at the desk with Gloria, a receptionist of the school administrator. She is a middle-aged woman with an exciting hobby in reading her book club of the month.

When the student's boys and girls in their dorm room with mixed emotions of the first-day school.

Quinn Sophia Mathew is the excitement of a new year of memory with her best friend's friends.

You could believe that she is already up with a cute outfit that's sporty look has grey sweater stripe on the side styled skinny black jean ripped in knees only white tennis shoes and black line on the sides.

The mirror reflection Quinn checking her looks of sporty with a twist of red lipstick approval before walking out of the Dorm room.

The Dorm Roommates still in the dorm room when Isabelle was in the shower, only Dana Cruz always oversleeping in still having time be in class.

She has always following the schedule of timeline school, and Training is automatic.

The Campus feels like another home away from where many future or current students did share her experience.

Those halls of learning would full one in a lifetime with athletics or activities opportunity memories.

It was a lovely morning walking through the campus with students talking to their friends.

When Quinn hears laughing and people staring with whispers while walking to the coffee cart.

The coffee cart business was steady with PCA Students paying and enjoying a nice cup of fresh variety coffee, including pastry too.

You can associate Kyle and Nathan are going the most successful Coffee cart on the go with a great business skill that's keep us PCA students wanting more coffee or pastry.

"Good morning Quinn, how can I help you today?" Asking Kyle

"I am ordering a Caffe Latte with blend please Kyle; it will be lifesaving." Said Quinn

"Anything for my girl, nice tan for the Caribbean." Complaints Nathan

"It was better than spend time at home with the witch of the north." Replied Quinn

"I know you guys have beef, but maybe talking it out would be better than bittersweet tension now." Said Kyle.

"Only if you won't make it right, Quinn and muffin on the house." Say, Nathan

Nathan had given her the order and return to the next customer.

Quinn takes a sip of coffee and notices its pumpkin muffin that's she is allergic too.

When a guy's walks to the girlfriend with his order.

"You got blueberry muffin instant of pumpkin muffin." Said the girl

"Sorry, they were all out of pumpkin muffins." Explaining the guy

"I cannot eat this pumpkin muffin if you want it, not go to waste." Asking Quinn

"Are you sure it not so much trouble we can switch it as a fair deal." Asking the boy

Quinn has nodded, and the girl was pleased with a pumpkin muffin.

"Thank you for the graceful act of kindness." Says the girl

It's 5:45 when she makes one more detour on hidden park spot to finish her breakfast uninterrupted.

The park is peaceful with a lot of trees on grass is green while eating a blueberry muffin with sips of the coffee.

The cellphone had beeping with a text message for her boyfriend Zac says' You are way too cute when my girl pouts so sexy."

It has made her chuckle a smile, thinking," I think we are in love but not sure about the status of us anymore."

She had a great time with his parents on fall break overall something was missing to commit fully.

The pastry muffin is tasting delicious with hunger satisfaction on a good breakfast.

Quinn enjoying the quiet oasis of the sound and timed sprinkler dancing in unison.

She had pulled out a journal writing when she hears two voices coming arguing.

"You have been acting weird since they came back to school." Worrying Chase Mathews

"It's that you are special to me and not trying to put a rift between you guys." Explain Zoey is looking away.

"Glad you feel the same way but tell me it's not Quinn again." Replied Chase Mathews

"She still makes comments, and not going home because of me was awkward." Said, Zoey

"Sorry, your feeling that way, but remember, I will always want to be with you, and no one can compare to you, Zoey." Said Chase

"She told Lola called me a witch, that's is not nice to tell someone." Said, Zoey

"Well, I was hoping to talk to my sister about us when fall break over. Now please let me talk to my sister and try not to let it the word get you down." Said Chase

It had angered my blood boiling to have her manipulate, acting like the victim, not the bully.

Quinn was hiding behind a tree, only trying to get a clean getaway.

She was getting tired of Zoey lies her way to make better than hides relevant damage evidence.

"You should talk Zoey manipulate Lola to bragging that what a good time without poor little Quinn." Said Quinn

Chase was blindside of to see his sister in the shadows.

"Maybe it would have come home instant going to hang out with your boyfriend. You need to decide if Zac and I are together or not, maybe too scared to love someone true want you." Replied Zoey

"I understand that mad at my sister that does not give you the right talk like that." Says Chase

"Honey-pie everyone thinking it now, we can find out the truth." Explaining Zoey

"Why are you hiding out here alone or spying again?" Asking Chase

"I wouldn't spy on you and get over yourself, brother." Shouting Quinn

When Zoey was watching the interaction with them.

"Things have changed lately notice you are not around, and you can talk to your brother if you need someone. "Explain Chase

"I will respect your precious when she stops bullying and grow up first." Replied Quinn

"Please tell me that this not real, sweetheart! "Stunned Chase

"When the friendship stops, it turned bitter, and rival form alienates her for the group. Then after got to know you know that would dump me, maybe not befriend again." Explaining Zoey's side

"I couldn't believe you would hurt my sister and lying to my face making it worse. Maybe some space is needed to think about us." Upset Chase

"I will do anything that makes us work, and please believes me." Said, Zoey

"Apology to my sister and be the girl I have falling in love, not a bully." Explaining Chase

"She never apology brother, and it's too late for the friendship will never be the same after everything happened." Replied Quinn

Just before walked away sees chase comforting his girlfriend, understanding that she was more important than me.

She is walking to class, trying to understand the event that's just happened between witnessing Chase and Zoey's epic first fight when running into Stacy on the sidewalk.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Population watch where you are going!" rudely Stacey walking away Madly.

"Okay, Stacey, try not to blow a fuse with your pigtail curly top." Sarcastic Quinn

The PCA student's reaction with laughter, making her angrier.

Meanwhile, the backpack in vibrating uncontrol to have her notice cellphone caller is Dad.

**Click accept on cellphone**

"_Hello," Said Quinn_

_"Why are we talking in the study only just us" Asking Mrs. Sally Mathews_

_"The staff are too nosey, including this about Quinn adoption." Answering Mr. Charlie Mathews_

_"The adopt was 100% legal, our child, and I do not regret it." Said, Mrs. Sally Mathews_

_"You are going to have a drink this whisk and sit down before I tell you, dear." Replied Mr. Charlie Mathews_

_"Please, you are scaring me, and I will not sit down this instant." Said, Mrs. Sally Mathews_

_"I had DNA tested her hair years ago, and blood sample the result is not matching up. If only one day, she was switched or kidnap for the hospital." Explaining Mr. Charlie Mathews_

_"You lied about testing our baby on the assumption!" Shouting Mrs. Sally Mathews_

_"When things were not adding up deciding to look into adopt recorded information show agency legal issues of a stolen baby in the past. I call the buddy of mine to location her family when photo features are the complete opposite." Said, Mr. Charlie Mathew_

_The photograph of the couple looks happy, but the feature that's Quinn has is not a match._

_"We couldn't lose our baby girl only miss countability." Answer Mrs. Sally Mathews_

_"The team of lawyers will fight to keep our baby girl with us!" Said, Mr. Charlie Mathews_

_The doorbell ringing and maid says," You unexpected visitors requiring your service Madam."_

_"I have a lot to work on, dear. And we cannot leave our visitors waiting." Replied Mr. Charlie Mathews_

_The butler calling on Mr. Charlie Mathew when the line was quiet before assistant Austin Bank notices the cell phone on the desk dial caller name is Quinn._

_"Hello Quinn, are you okay?" Asked Austin _

_"Nope, I cannot breathe only having a panic attack, and have you heard information that you're not supposed to know about." Said Quinn_

_"What did you overhear that's upset you?" Asked Austin_

_"They are fault in my adopt and cannot get it straight to go to class." Explaining Quinn crying with her hand covering the face._

_"You need to get hold of yourself, and I believe that they will not let go without a fight." Said Austin_

_"Can you help me find the truth without dad know it, or you do not have too." Asked Quinn_

_"I will love to help a friend out but be the strong girl I have ever known. When I get information text you or call. Let you but if at any time need me, do not hesitate to contact my cell phone number." Replied Austin_

_Quinn is glad to have some on inside but hopes daddy understands that he was only trying to help not lose Austin's job in the process._

_"it's lovely to talk to you but have to go before your father notices I am gone too long." Said Austin_

The phone call does end sees that no one is paying attention, trying to act average girl looking at the makeup mirror.

She saw that some mascara was running a little bit with planning on reapply the red gloss lipstick.

Quinn grabs makeup white, carefully cleaning up the mess mascara only after touching it up.

When looking into the backpack, finds two lipstick of red that can look sparkly red lips of cuteness.

The cell phone of her was nearby a fountain, then accidentally falls into the water only hears a crack before it had died.

"Why is this day a complete disaster and now my cell phone." Asked Quinn to herself

Quinn sees students walking past her and notices Vince Blake talking to a Jock player before departing into the build.

"Vince, what time is it lose my cell phone at the dorm room?" Asked Quinn

Both boys are stunned only watches the time thinking," She is never late for science but who knew Quinn is bad-ass."

"My time is 7:30 class start about 30 minutes ago, your late Quinn." Said, Vince Blake

"Thanks, but I am in a hurry to talk to you later, Vince." Say, Quinn

She had hurried into building to the science room before hitting the door swiftly, walking to the classroom all attention at her while Ms. Helena, the science teacher notices sit down next to Logan.

"Good to have you join Quinn and please next be on time." Replied Science teacher

"Thank you, Ms. Helena, sorry for my tardiness." Said Quinn,

"what is biology mean?" Asking the class student

No one answer, but she sees Quinn did not open the textbook tapping her pen on the notebook, spacing out into the different world.

"If anyone has not opened the textbook to page 50, Chapter 8 Biology." Said, science teacher

"Anyone would like to answer the question?" Asked science teacher

The classroom has three hands up, but she looks at Quinn instant.

"Quinn, what is biology means?" Asked the science teacher

"Biology is the science of live animals and plants." Answers Quinn

"That's part of it, but there is more to it." Correcting the science teacher

Zoey laughed another side conversion the Isabelle only causes more distraction.

"Ladies, please pay attention to the front, and while you get defines with review question, are your homework for tonight." Said the science teacher

The student reading selects chapter working when Logan watches' her demeanor with sadness in those eyes.

Dana carefully watches the way Logan glance between her best friend Quinn only observe it as protective and sweet how he is around her.

She writes notes to Logan passing it sneaky without no one notices communication in a fast response.

_You are flirty with her and giving off that something going on. – Dana_

_She is acting weird, and I am sure- Logan_

_Yes, she was single enter class later- Dana_

_Did you see her when wakeup before class started? -Logan_

_She was gone before I was sleeping in my dorm. – Dana_

_She looks like as been crying and acting more silent than usual- Logan_

_Maybe they fight again- Dana_

_She deserves better than Zac- Logan _

_You sound jealous of Zac- Dana_

_I am not envious- Logan_

_Do you like Quinn more as a friend- Dana_

_What? -Logan_

_Do you like Quinn? -Dana_

I do not know -Logan

It is alright if you want Quinn -Dana

She is my roommate's sister – Logan

So, when she around you it cute to see as a couple – Dana

She is dating Zac not single – Logan

If she were single you would date her- Dana

You are sneaky and deceit full – Logan

Just admit you like Quinn- Dana

I would assume she only my friend- Logan

Lies lover boy – Dana

She does look hot in that outfit- Logan

I knew you like Quinn more than a friend – Dana

I am a guy that thinks she looks hot – Logan

One day you will marry Quinn – Dana

She is concentrating on reading the chapter while writing layout in color pens with black ink only looks away at different things and tries to be healthy.

The news had shocked her more then she could admit, only millions of questions circle my brain.

She wishes to runaway for the world but remembers that she is a brave and strong warrior."

It feels like everyone was looking at Quinn judging her with their eyes and talking about her too.

While continuing working red pen cracks on the table next to her the flashback of remembers of blood.

The inner thought negative voice coming out and freaking out too.

_"You are not my sister only an orphan gets out of my face!" Said Chase_

_"We never loved you, and that why your parents did not want your silly girl." Said the parents_

_"Poor Cinderella lost her glass slipper has not homed" Echoes Zoey_

_Everyone around her is laughing and pointing being humiliated at the steak want to run away._

Quinn had another panic attack looking at blood pen with the student notices makes it worse, grabbing her stuff running out the classroom door.

You could hear the teacher shouting her Quinn name repeatedly.

Meanwhile, the whispers and people staring at each other in doubt know there will be the gossip of her epic freak at lunchtime.

When comes disaster happens, I love to be a place feels right, and my heart skips a beat with my breath running circles and listens to my favorite jams to make you change your sentiment.

**Warrior by Demi Lovato **

_"This is a story that I have never told_

_I have to get this off my chest to let it go_

_I need to take back the light inside you stole_

_You're a criminal_

_And you fly like you're a pro_

_All the pain and the truth_

_I wear like a battle wound_

_So ashamed, so confused_

_I was broken and bruised_

The words can lift you with sorrow soul into a different world that makes sense vs. unknown.

The football field with track circular an inner lane training runner on both short and long-distance.

I enjoy every morning running just after the grass of the field on freshly watered on to smell crisp water molecules of the lawn when I do morning running to prepare better but always route it back home before start track field in school. The way that it is feeling of running granite pushing gravity with a circular area.

That moment you wait to start a run with the whistle being to be shooting out the competition with young athletic only the rushes of strength pushing through at every minute unit hit the race line.

My body loves to practice on a strict, then I do lay down on the grass breathing heavy while refreshing it with drinking electrolytes feeling ten times better celebrates victory breakthrough.

She had closed her eyes, breathing out finally more peacefulness and calm on the mind.

The sky is blue with a cloud float above the atmosphere; only my body was tired needs a nap.

Maybe I was deciding to fall asleep into a dream world being in peace, very comfortable my backpack as a pillow.


	5. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"The copyright of Zoey 101 and Gilmore Girls do not own them. The Characters have been Changed and adding new characters in this story. I hope you like the plot. I still love both show end and not trying to convince you anything, but please read these new open eyes honestly feed-back. This my view on how it will be if Chase Mathew has a sister with a twisted secret. Happy Writing to all and a good day."

"I am envy saw your pictures with a honk of hottie chilly in the outback." Said, Sally

"How did your parents approve of spending time with your boyfriend?" Asked Lisa

"Who cares if they got the anger of them instant wasting my time at home moping just to be bored without him." Explaining Quinn

"You got a lot of courage to defy they wish still be living." Said, Nicole

Nicole does continue to kiss the boy with a sassy smirk.

"You better tread with caution when defying parents because they can fight dirty ways." Said Glen Davis

"My Glen, you know our angel has it locked and loaded if does happens one day." Said, Paige Howard

The group is sitting down while eating their lunch, enjoy a lovely day relaxing.

"Are you still okay for the freak out in science class?" Whispers Dana into her ear.

She does nod causal, not causing attention to them.

Isabelle walks down the staircase meets at lunch table, looking mad.

"Who hurt our Bella now?" Asked Quinn

"My annoying brother Logan is telling me how to dress better." Explaining Isabelle

"He is only a protective brother trying to keep the boys in a direct misguided way." Said, Dana

"How did you date my brother for two months?" Asked Isabelle

"Are you sure ready for the answer?" Asked Dana

"I will change my mind on knowing the relationship between you guys" Answers Isabelle

"You look hot in that outfit if I was single maybe would hit on LiL cutie," Says Glen Davis

"He is right, but you've taken off the market by me." Said, Paige Howard

The couple walks together holding hands happily away without an argument.

A cute guy is checkout Isabelle while her friend is eating lunch.

"We lose poor Nicole make out with another guy again." Quinn

"That's Nicole loves boys' way too much." Said Isabella

"What going with you with Zac?" Asked Dana

"I love to spend time with him on the break, but apart it's different." Answer Quinn

"You have been dating for five months, long-distance sucks." Said Isabelle

"Have you text lately to him single we return to PCA?" Asking Dana

"Nope, just busy and jetlagged for the trip." Replied Quinn

"Do not look at twelve of the clocks behind; you are checking you out." Said, Dana

"How do I look, girls? "Asked Isabelle

"You look perfect, pretend to throw away the trash and wink at the hottie." Said, Nicole

"Wow, you stop to listen while making out with him for one minute it's a record" Sarcastic Dana

They had finished making out session depart ways returns to her friends.

"I wouldn't date your brother if he was the last man on earth, yuck!" Said, Nicole

"I have to go see you in the dorm later." Replied Isabelle

"I need to reapply my lipstick on immediate, goodbye girls." Say, Nicole

"If you need to talk about anything, I will listen, and maybe venting will be good for you." Suggesting Dana

"I am wonderful just go talk to others promise you that things are good." Explaining Quinn

She goes to talk to gang without her instant Vince Blake nods his head over here.

Quinn follows the direction to Vince Blake's lunch table with uneasy feeling still fakes a smile.

"How is are our superstar going this morning?' Asked James

"Which one is it sport or life?" Asking Quinn

"Depend on which one is aiming at Quinn." Replied Vince Blake

"I am good; you?" Answers Quinn

Vince Blake grabs a piece of paper hands it to her.

"Coach, want to give this to you, superstar." Said, Vince Blake

"Did you read it already before delivering it?" Asked Quinn

"Of course not, it's not my business." Replied Vince Blake

She nods with understanding eye contact then walking away with a smile.

The square piece of paper with ink pushed into it with words only why did the coach send a mystery carrier, not just can with a search party.

Dana Cruz was talking to Lola when she had eyed the transacting of Vince and me with the looks skeptical deceit planning to get the point later at girl's dorm room.

You saw poor innocent Zoey Brooks flirting with chase having her laugh echoes with meticulous calling checkmate on the chess game in our heads.

The way she played it like champion whispers words to my brother, and them walking away happily together only his roommate's casual mouthing the word" see you later, man."

I had put the note stuffing it into the textbook with my headphones on play my jam music, not playing too much attention.

When I saw Logan's eye directly stare carefully return to the gang, only some part of me feels a weird sense that I never know was there.

The lunch area walking through my peers only drops a textbook open with a note staring at me.

"What could be in the note that the coach needs to talk have time-sensitive?" Thinking Quinn

I had grabbed the note carefully reading those words said:" We need to talk, and Ms. Helena had visited about curtaining on class today."

"How did Ms. Helena dare to talk to my coach?' Thinking Quinn

"What if the coach is going bench for the season on Ms. Helena talking too.?" Thinking Quinn

"If anyone knew my secret, maybe they would react the same way." Thinking Quinn

My mind was distracted, walking into a fog when I saw coach glance away in the distance looking at each other.

Quinn had not of been paying attention accident runs into freshman spilling coffee all over her and quickly recover the textbook in the bag before it gets damaged.

She tastes pumpkin spice latte in her mouth within seconds feel like she is having an allergy attack closing her throat.

Dean River is talking to potential students around a tour around the school.

"We have a great learning opportunity with academically for a young mind like your daughter." Said Dean River

"What do you think about school?" Asked the mom

"I love it, but the costs are too expensive for you to pay." Said the girl

"We have scholarship and tuition semester is a pretty good price." Answer Dean River

When the coach saw it happens, then notices something is wrong with Quinn.

The freshman student walking away with the coach let the poor kid go to focus on her.

She has bend down to the pavement sees her superstar believe have allergy attack not know what caused it.

"Are you okay?" Asked the coach

"Did you eat or drink something that has nuts?" Asked coach

She had nodded her head that nope and continuing to be silent.

"How about pumpkin too?" Asked coach

She had nodded her head that nope too again.

The coach checks the water puddle of coffee and decides to taste it turns out to be pumpkin latte coffee know she needs EpiPen to help with the reaction of allergy.

"You need breath carefully count down to one though ten for me." Said, coach

Quinn is acting calm with try to breathe down, but it's impossible to do when feeling helpless hurt more every minute.

"Where is your EpiPen Quinn?" Asking coach

She makes points to the backpack and nods to the coach.

When Coach investigates the bag having a hard time looking for the EpiPen a locate it being frustrating, no result.

"Can it be somewhere else or left it at your dorm room?" Asking coach

The gang notices a crowd of people watch sometimes, but Dana sees her best friend in trouble.

"Oh my god, Quinn, has allergy attack need help." Replied Dana

Everyone stood back, unsure how to react; only Dana Cruz rushed into the crowd to Quinn aid.

"What can I do to help?" Asked Dana

"Looking into the bag again and grab me the EpiPen." Ordering Coach

"Okay, please keep her calm unit. I get it." Said, Dana

"I saw your note that left for me." Said Quinn

"We can talk about it later; just stay calm, try not to talk please!" Replied coach

Dana Cruz hurry removes everything in the bag look through it notice EpiPen amount not much.

"I found it but almost empty." Said, Dana

"It just enough to help before the Emt medics rush her to hospital." Said, coach

Quinn feels a sharp poke in her arm then close her eyes hearing two familiar voice yelling.

"Call 911 now" ordering a coach

Dana was scared for her best friend is paralyzed in fear of doing anything.

Dean river is about to walk away when something makes him want to investigate.

"It's nice meeting you guys, hope to have you at our student this semester." Said Dean River

"Thank you for your time dean river, and we are looking forward to having her here too." Replied the mom

They had shaken hands walking away when he walks downstairs, pushing through the crowd see Quinn in trouble.

He saw the coach mouth the word "call 911," then dial it.

"911, how can I help you?'" asked operator

"I need an emit medics to PCA; one of my students has an allergic reaction, and please hurry." Said Dean River

"I am sending then right not but have a few questions." Said, operator

"How is she breathing?" Asked operator

"She is alright but passed out, not responding." Say, Dean River

"I need to clear the crowd a pathway to her be there in 2 minutes." Said, operator

Dean River had to order the student to straight back report to the dorm class is canceled.

The students had vacated the area, but Logan Reese remained there to watch as Emit stuff take care of Quinn on the bed, lifting her into an ambulance with the coach.

Dana walks back to sadness tears crying; only Logan Reese had given her a hug with her crying sobbing in his arms.

Dean River is frightened about her and tries to dial the parent without not answer only left a voicemail.

"She looks so frail and cannot lose my best friend "Sobbing Dana

"Everything will be alright, but then let get out here, maybe wait for the call of any progress on her later." Said Logan

Both walk unit Dana saw the backpack scattered then bends down to collect them into the bag again takes it the dorm room.

"Thanks for being there, and poor Chase is going to be devasted about his sister." Said, Dana Cruz

He had walked back to his dorm when Dean River was out of breath panicking.

"Hey Dean River, you still here thought be at home with your family?" Asked Logan

"I have to find Chase, but his sister in the hospital need to tell him." Explaining Dean River

"I will tell him about Quinn for you." Said, Logan

"Did you talk to her parents at all yet?" Asked Logan

"It went straight to voicemail and try again tomorrow." Answer Dean River

You never know how special someone is unit almost lose them the unexpected way that what Logan Reese felt like trying to believe that she saves it.

It will be perplexing giving bad news to a friend but how can-do right with pull off the band-aid off too fast.

When you put on a mask, be someone else wishes you can hold their hand in the hospital, praying his true love will survive.

Chase Mathew could believe his little sister is in hospital fight her life in a hospital bed all alone.

The respect between them would bond understanding if Logan's sister were in the same situation.

"Thank you for telling me, but I do not want my last word to be mean to my sister." Said Chase

"You will talk it out, but think positive, mate." Replied Logan

"We all love your sister as a friend." Said, Michael

"I am tired, maybe hit the hay early." Said Chase

They both watch him go to sleep with sadness, and pain close the eyes remembers those hurt words when she spends break with Zac instant just going home.

"Why do you my sister all the trouble of hating anyone that could love me," Said Chase

"You both desire each other to be a cowardly sister, and I wish never had in my life." Said Chase

"Zoey is a sweet girl that I will not let take away and grow up." Said Chase

The pain of regret can cut deep into your soul while Quinn was healing for allergy pumpkin reaction was unexpected, shaking the foundation. Well, you can say," it's only the beginning of Mathew epic trials if fame can play the critical role of coaster scandal that no will ever forget."


	6. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_"The copyright of Zoey 101 and Gilmore Girls do not own them. The Characters have been Changed and adding new characters in this story. I hope you like the plot. I still love both show end and not trying to convince you anything, but please read these new open eyes honestly feed-back. This my view on how it will be if Chase Mathew has a sister with a twisted secret. Happy Writing to all and a good day._"

When feel me slipping into consciousness, hearing people shouting, and ambulance sirens only wish I did not die a slow, they with pains cutting my breathing until it was too late.

_"I am here Quinn, please do not give up fight it," said a familiar voice_

_"Do you know what caused allergy food types she had eaten or drank?" Asked the man_

_"Its pumpkin accident spell on her with a nut allergy too." Said a familiar voice_

_The ride was rough felt all the bumps with hearing pens writing down swiftly on the paper._

_"Her pumps are downing need to get the Hospital stat." Said Female voice_

_"Keep her stable and get more Antihistamine stat." Said the man_

_"It's going to hurt a little bit, but feel better soon." Comforting Female Voice_

_Wow, that needle feels more like bee sting ten times worse; only my body was being cannot move restrained._

_"She is doing much better and repair the fluids." Said the man_

_"We are almost there is champion inside you fight; just breath the pain will go away soon." Comforting female voice_

_"How far are we hospital Fred?" I asked the female voice, _

_"well, only two minutes until we are driving into an emergency hospital." Said the driver_

_"I call her parents without them answering but left a voicemail." Sobbing familiar voice_

_"Everything will be fine, just breathe and return the call soon." Comforting female voice _

_The vehicle a complete stop when hearing the door open with many hands Guide out the ambulance, the only doctor is talking loudly out themselves._

_"She is going in and out anaphylactic shock on allergy food of pumpkin or another. I have observed her throat is retained on allergy reaction severe, having differently breath clear." Explains the female voice_

_"Thx we got it for her, she is in good hands." Said doctor 1_

_My vision blurring into the darkness with feeling out of body expression to see a figure calling for me echoes of white room follow the path into the unknown world that voices come or goes._

_"My little sweetheart, it okay to be scared, and you re strong. I will not leave your side, baby girl." Said the mother figure familiar_

_"Where am I?" Asked Quinn_

_"You are in-between land of heaven gate." Answers the mother figure familiar_

_"Why do you feel familiar to me?" Asked Quinn_

_"I am your born mom Molly Ann Jean never wanted to leave my baby girl." Replied the mother figure _

_"Everything is not right-left a bit messed up, and I do not know if I handle it without going crazy." Explains Quinn_

_"I have been watching over you with great strength is a rainbow of joy at the end." Said the mother figure _

_"Why is this place empty in-between land being a let-down." Asked Quinn_

_"It's your world, tell why it's this way?" Answer the mother figure_

_Quinn opens her mind to understand it was a dissolution mirror act only felt my hair moving by the wind of air flying around us._

_"Do you feel the air of the wind with sounds water at east wing?' Asked Quinn_

_"what else do you see my daughter?" asked the mother figure_

_"I see picture on the walls moving feeding memories that couldn't explain." Said Quinn_

_She had felt a pull to the south side call her name follows the hall into a room play an old movie only in her mind._

_"What do you see, my daughter?" Asked the mother figure _

_"I hear my mom's voices, and how is it possible that your not my mom." Answer Quinn_

_"I always think of you as my daughter and what going in the background." Replied the mother figure_

_"It's hard to explain the background is noise and who is that stranger man kidnapping a baby." Shouting Quinn_

_The room mirror cracks into millions of pieces causing it to turn back to a seating area, another white room again._

_"Your body is too weak to need to conserve energy before you decide if you want to stay or go back." Explains the mother figure_

_Those voices had turned on again, hearing them drive though the hospital to clean sanitize room examining Quinn._

_"We need stat scan tests and stable her unit the parent come." Said the doctor 2_

_"We have nope time to wait; it will be too late." Said doctor 1_

_"Who can be guardian parent only emergency medical decides?" Asked doctor 3_

_"I will be her emergency medical decides she is like a daughter to me." Replied familiar mother voice_

_"Flora, she is not your daughter, okay, the hospital cannot allow that." Said Doctor_

_The staff tries to remove Flora stunned with a fight only failed to hold the bed metal staying with Quinn_

_"I will donate triple on the next foundation if you let it slide, please?" Suggesting Flora_

_"If we wait, she will not make it only overriding you decide it is a yes!" Said Hospital Administer head_

_"I will run the test on scan and blood immediately." Said the nurse_

_"I will keep little doses of Antihistamine and Vasoconstrictor help erase any complications that negative effort the patient." Said doctor 2_

_When she felt the needle to her IV pressures is medicines pinching my skin, then falling into consciousness again._

_"I do not remember how I got here?" Asked Quinn _

"What is the last thing you remember before, fainting?" Asked the mother figure

"I was walking away for Vince Blake; then someone ran into me with a drink." Answer Quinn

"I had tasted pumpkin spice felt weird after into that do not remember anything else." Said Quinn

"You will be fine; it's not your time, sweetheart." Comforting the mother figure

Quinn had let her be affection hugging the mother figure, thinking to turn off the echoes' voice listening to nothing.

"Are you hungry?" Asked the mother figure

"You have food in-between lands of heaven gate that do not weird." Sarcastic Quinn

"Anyone who wants pizza rolls are hot and ready to eat?" Asked the mother figure with a tray of them.

Quinn's stomach is hungry decides to eat the pizza roll enjoying them.

"How do they taste?" Asked the mother figure

"You can not eat human food?" Asked Quinn

"Well, depend on if we had already eaten before I left on a mission of god." Answer the mother figure

"It is good to thank you for asking Molly." Said Quinn

Quinn is playing with the guitar pick necklace nervously notice that she sees it.

"You are stilling wearing my necklace that your dad got me." Comments the mother figure

"Tell me about my father, just one story." Said the mother figure looking sad

"What is wrong?' Asked Quinn

"I have to go but keep my journal. I want to have it." Replied the mother figure

"Can I read it and treasure it forever." Asked Quinn

The mother figure did nods and shed a tear to see her daughter.

"It's time for you to go, and I will always be in your heart forever." Said the mother figure giving a kiss on the four head with a minute disappear in the doorway.

The room is beeping noise with a white private chamber lying down in an unknown place freaking out.

* * *

When the monitor beeping loudly wants these IVs out of my hands and escape back to my dorm room.

Flora is falling asleep by her bedside seating looks uncomfortable, exhausted made Quinn happy to have support as a second mom.

She was confused, try to move her body leaning without success falling back in the first place.

Flora does awake up groggily notices Quinn responding well with the color return; the face looks healthy.

"Glad you are okay after allergy food reaction scared us thought we almost lose you." Said Flora

"Where am I at?" Asked Quinn

"You are into the hospital recover for severity allergy reaction being sleepy for three days, finally open your eyes." Said Flora

"Where are my parents?" Asked Quinn

"There left daisy flower vase with getting well balloon but cannot reach them." Answer Flora

"I hate Daisy flower, but they still look pretty." Said Quinn

"Do you want to see the card with it?" Asked Flora

She had nods when the card handed to her reading it.

**_To: Quinn _**

**_We wish I can be there but out of town on business. You get well, my daughter, and if you need anything, feel free to call or text._**

**_From_**

**_Mom and Daddy_**

"What does it say?" Asked Flora

"It's business usual out of town, but forgets I do not know what my favorite things or dislikes." Replied Quinn

"Are you upset that there not here?" Asked Flora

"I am mad that every time they just clock out of being there for me." Explaining Quinn

Flora hugs her son's girlfriend like a daughter hope feels the happiness not being alone in a hospital room.

"How did you know I was here, anyway?" Asked Quinn

"I was working a charity read for sick kids giving back after a long day. Then I saw you be rushed in the hospital with no one still decide to be here for you." Answer Flora

"You are awesome to decide to be here though I did not know what caused it?" Replied Quinn

"You had eaten nut with pumpkin spice intense the severe allergy attack." Said Flora

"I did not know accidentally eaten nut in that muffin." Replied Quinn

"They go; my girl has awoken for deep sleep. How are you feeling, dear?" Asked Zac

"How did you get here?" Asked Quinn

"My mom called me frantic to explain that you were in the hospital. When I decide to take a red-eye flight, be here with my girlfriend." Explains Zac

"That's for being here, but I hope you did not get into much trouble." Said Quinn

"When are you going to tell me that loss your cellphone driving me crazy worrying about my girl." Replied Zac

"It was an accident dropping it into the water fountain; no one notices a thing about my cellphone." Answers Quinn

"Do you want anything, sweetheart?" Asked Flora

"I am thirsty for some water, please." Replied Quinn

Zac has poured water into the cup, carefully watching her gulp it down.

"I am focusing on recovery and regret not being careful about my food allergy." Said Quinn

"How does it feel without not having social media at your fingertips?" Asked Flora

"I love the deep toxin of reality media and forever glue to my cellphone." Explains Quinn

"Ha-ha, my girl has a sense of humor of gold." Said Zac

"I had replaced your cell phone while consciousness sleep then programmed it last night." Answer Flora

The gift bag is placed on the bed next to her carefully open it to squeal of excitement.

"Wow, that a nice upgrade with sick look color." Comments Zac

"Did anyone come to visit me in the three days?" Asked Quinn

"You got a lot of gifts and support to get well thinking about you." Said Flora

"Did my brother Chase come to visit?" Asked Quinn

"He did not come when I was here, never leaving your side." Answers Flora

"We fought hours before lunch only thought I was important to my brother than her." Explains Quinn

"He maybe freak-out, not sure on you want him here." Said Zac

"Chase is no longer in my life, but hope Zoey Brooks has happily ruined my relationship with him." Explains Quinn

When Flora watches the interacts between the couple, see that they needed to talk.

"I am going to get some coffee with some fresh air." Said Flora

"You scared me to piece almost lost you I would have been devastated." Say Zac

"It was a close call, but I am still alive." Answer Quinn

"I did enjoy our time together, but what going on between us?" Said Zac

"We are adjusting on the long-distance is going be a process only do you still like me?" Asked Quinn

"I still like you with my heartfelt something is missing never want to settle for me." Answer Zac

"Are we taking a break for each other or break up?" Asked Quinn

"Let call it to breathe until push play again. I will always care about you, and when we talk in again, see where the relationship is at the time." Said Zac

"I do not regret us, but what if we meet someone else that changes things." Replied Quinn

"Then we can always be friends try to want each other happy vs. waste time, fearing to be with the one that loves you." Answer Zac

Quinn knows he was right to take a break for a while, only wish it did have to be that way.

"Call your brother let him know that everything is fine with you for me." Suggesting Zac

"Why should make him feel better when he abandoned me years ago?" Asked Quinn

"Your brother adore as his sister only shows in the wrong way instant communicate it in a good way." Answers Zac

She does understand his view; see the cellphone decided to dial chase number.

_When calling Chase cellphone number, waiting on him to answer the call goes to voicemail._

_"This your sister just calling you to tell I am doing alright. It's probably late tired of long hours of homework falling asleep talk to you later. You are going to laugh when I hear I lose the phone into the water, not returning the texts or calls." Said Quinn_

_She had ended the call sadness in her eyes, wanting to cry only Zac crawl on the bed, holding her until falling asleep._

Flora walking back into the room, see Quinn falling asleep happy with her son.

"It not what it looks like need someone to be there when her brother ignores the call starts sobbing uncontrollably. I had crawled in bed, hugging her when letting it all out comforting my friend." Explains Zac

"She is lucky to have you her life then." Answer Flora

"I need to go catch my flight soon, but thank you for calling me about Quinn." Replied Zac

"One day, you meet the girl that makes you feel complete, but she is still your first love son." Said Flora

"I hope she does not take a break too hard but still open her heart to the right guy." Say Zac

"She will find love again but never lost her as a friend. "Answers Flora

"When will Quinn be discharged for the hospital?" Asked Zac

"The Doctor thinks tomorrow morning her body is strong enough to leave. But She needs to take it easy, not overdo it. "Answer Flora

When Zac carefully goes to the hospital bed, not awaking Quinn then does kiss her head a goodbye.

He hugs his mom goodbye with a wave driving to the airport.

Our love can make infinite to a special one, but sometimes it is not enough to stay in settle second best. Every time we are falling love, you are learning more about yourself. We have so many examples of tragic love story only choose to open your heart one day meet him. It is going to painful being at unknow point scared to believe in fate or stay alone.

Quinn can have a chance to find the missing piece that is genuinely in love with her soulmate.

When you kiss a lot of frogs to realize the prince can be in front of you or waiting for you at the right time.


	7. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_"The copyright of Zoey 101 and Gilmore Girls do not own them. The Characters have been Changed and adding new characters in this story. I hope you like the plot. I still love both show end and not trying to convince you anything, but please read these new open eyes honestly feed-back. This my view on how it will be if Chase Mathew has a sister with a twisted secret. Happy Writing to all and a good day."_

When you wake up, picking up the pieces with limit makes her feel irritated and uncontrol of your body energy before all the hard work gone into fire wasted.

The school has been rough on balancing long hours of homework vs. spend less time with my friends.

Dean River has decided to not overwhelm on the granular level, but its stack up accessible.

Quinn is practice light workout alone at football field area, trying to pace herself breathing and running faster, rushing her heartbeats to almost feeling to faint.

She does know need more training to keep up with the girl on the track team, and the coach is not sure that she can help competition after allergy reaction set her back within months of preparing.

The music on the iPad keeps her focus for training pumping up the juice, trying to get better on time though trial and error.

**_Young Blood by Bea Miller_**

_We were making history_

_Breaking rules and breaking free_

_Questioning the writing on the wall_

_Comin' from the underground_

_Laughing as we're falling down_

_Soaking in the glory of it all_

_But in dark times when we close our eyes_

_It's a nightmare, it's a nightmare_

_When the sun don't shine we lose our minds_

_But I swear, we can get there_

_We've got young blood_

_Can't destroy us_

_We make our own luck in this world_

_We've got young blood_

_No one chose us_

_We make our own love in this world_

_Someday we could run away_

_See it all before the pictures fade_

_And bottle up the feeling in a jar_

_Pass around to all our friends_

_We could breathe it in all again_

_Huddled in the backseat of the car_

_But in dark times when we close our eyes_

_It's a nightmare, it's a nightmare_

_When the sun don't shine we lose our minds_

_But I swear, we can get there_

_We've got young blood_

_Can't destroy us_

_We make our own luck in this world_

_We've got young blood_

_No one chose us_

_We make our own love in this world_

_And the voices will get loud_

_If we never learn to shut them out_

_If you're lost you could be found_

_If you follow me until you hear the sound_

_Put 'em put 'em up now_

_If you know we're never backing down_

_We're never backing down, no_

_We've got young blood_

_Can't destroy us_

_We make our own luck in this world (in this world)_

_We've got young blood_

_No one chose us_

_We make our own love in this world_

_We've got young blood_

_Can't destroy us_

_We make our own luck in this world_

_We've got young blood_

_No one chose us_

_We make our own love in this world (Yeah yeah)_

_'Cause we've got young blood_

* * *

Every one of her friends throws a welcome back Quinn party happy that she was alright still felt different on getting back to the swing of thing did exhaust easy know the limits.

She had got up early every morning sneaking extra time to train without her friend notice at moments felt like the spy everywhere told on Quinn if it was on the field.

The field was almost empty without noticing Michael Barret and Dana coming to check on Quinn.

"You look pale, Quinn, please tell us not overdo it." Said, Michael Barret

"Why do you care about me?" Asked Quinn

"We know your brother would be certain about his sister heath just coming back for the hospital." Explains Michael Barret

Dana hands her a water bottle watches Quinn gripping it down fast.

"Are you okay on get up or need more time?" Asked Dana

"Why are you spying on me?" Asked Quinn

"Dana is helping me get fit to join the football team this year." Explains Michael Barret

"I am sorry for accusing you of spy on me." Said Quinn

"It's fine when you been under a lot of stress does happen." Say, Dana

Both are hugging each other, making up with better understanding.

"I am pretty beat on my max exhausted need to recover some rest; how about we do it again soon." Said, Michael Barrett

"We only practice for 20 minutes Michael" Comments Dana

"It is too much right can we just edit to small workout," suggesting Michael Barrett

"Alright, we can do that, but try not to pull a hamster get back the dorm rooms." Sarcastic Dana

Michael goes back to the guy's dorm room tired and exhausted to hear his roommates mocking short practice.

She had sat down on the grass field worrying about her best friend, Quinn

"How are you feeling after the break with Zac?" Asked Dana

"I did not expect Zac to want a break for us now; everyone assumes we are together." Answer Quinn

"We can tell them together if you want to?' Asked Dana

"That would be nice to have someone there as support." Answer Quinn

"We can need somewhere and a time to meet." Suggesting Dana

"I want to first tell Isabelle then other after in the guy's room." Said Quinn

"Okay, I will text the detail meet at 5 pm for you." Say, Dana

"Do you want to head back to our room get ready before it hit the fan." Comments Quinn

"You are killing my morning sleep pattern with this crazy training schedule accidentally found last night. "Said, Dana

"You do admit spy on me stalking training this morning." Chuckled Quinn

"I do not want anything bad to happens; you anymore cause almost lost my best friend in crime." Comment Dana

"How about let Michael be off the train fit challenge instant we can train together one time in the morning a day." Suggesting Quinn

"My request is weekend, not practice with having the fun instant." Suggesting Dana

"We got a deal than just let get out of here." Said Quinn

Both girls are walking out off-field, enjoying each other with arguing who is right.

"Have you got any connect for Zac lately?" Asked Dana

"Well, his mom repairs my lost cell phone with a new one that I like. He does text occasionally, checking on how I am doing. It is nice to know that he still cares about me with reasoning to see if we can be happy with another person. Please do not be mad. I asked him for help on a secret case." Said Quinn

* * *

The girl is walking into dorm rooms with talking while peers acting socialize though the hallway before going into entering the living quarter.

"Wow, you surprised that lost the cellphone for days still alive." Comments Dana

"I will not tell anyone about you say to me." Replied Dana

"That will not be less shocking true will spoke in that meeting." Said Quinn

She is lying down on the couch reading a book called to all the boys I've loved before slow, enjoying page by page when her roommate came into the dorm.

"Hey, Isabelle." Greeting, Dana,

"what have you been up to mischief without me?" Asked Isabelle

"I thought she would be distant sneaky two practice without Dana caught my guilty as charge in the middle of running a training session." Said Quinn

"She can be obvious at a time reading her mind protecting my best friend, not another episode to the hospital again." Replied Dana

"While you guy busy to exercise, someone has relaxed with a book in our comfortable dorm room." Comments Isabelle

"Do you have time to talk Quinn has something need tell first?" Asked Dana

Isabelle has put her book down felt that something big is coming between the roommates.

"Of course, you have my full attention. Peter can wait later." Said Isabelle

"You in the silly world of book imaginable." Said, Dana

"I am adopted for the Mathew long time ago with a question that knew whole true until found news can be shocking." Said Quinn

"What are you going to do about it?" Asked Isabelle

"I have hired detective found out the truth of my adopt parent." Said Quinn

"Wow, we never know you were adopted." Replied Dana

"We still love you unconditionally and never tell a soul without your permission." Said Isabelle

"Well, when I was in the hospital, Zac and I are on a break seeing other people not together anymore." Replied Quinn

"How do you feel about the breakup?" Asked Isabelle

"It does suck not having Zac as my boyfriend gives a chance to see if the other side is greener grass meet another guy to falling in love with being my next boyfriend." Explains Quinn

"Have you told the gang about the breakup with Zac?" Asked Isabelle

"We are having them meet the guy's Dorm in an hour." Answer Dana

"I have to finish my makeup that can be the amount of time be ready, still supporting my courage best friend." Said Isabelle

Quinn is happy to finally tell part of the genuinely accept everything going to be okay.

She had gotten two gift bags under her bed, surprising them something that I saw on fall break decided to buy it. The girls had opened the gift bag carefully, putting out the tissue revealing a hoodie that says in bold letter squad is cute to wear in of season anytime.

"I love it totally can believe thought of us when you were with him." Said Isabelle

"Thanks for the gift. I need to get ready soon." Said, Dana

* * *

When Isabelle is putting on her makeup with an outfit on point, happily wear the hoodie with pride.

Dana is out of the shower, getting ready when she sees Quinn curling the ends locks with a retro cargo print jacket that looks awesome.

"Wow, you look fabulous in that jacket still think there going to be stunned after the meeting." Said, Dana

"Did you text Chase does not have Zoey around the meeting?'" Asked Quinn

"You know when Lola mentions the meeting, she will still be there as more annoy causes drama." Explains Dana

"Are you ready for the battle time, soldier?" Sarcastic Quinn

Dana is laughing at the joke slap, hitting into the air, enjoying the moment of victory.

"Why did you get the memo of cargo look today?" Asked Isabelle

"I just want to feel the power in Cargo outfit to surprise everyone." Replied Quinn

"There is one commander in army solder." Said, Dana

The girls had left the dorm room Jet-X driving though the campus to boy dorm is walking inside with all eye on the trios whispers around them too.

Meanwhile, the gang is waiting on her arrive ten minutes later, causing Zoey and Chase to argue.

"You cannot be here right now; please listening to me." Said Chase

"We are a team, not letting her control who is here or not." Answer Zoey

"I need to fix my relationship with her; be a better brother; listen to what going to say right now." Explains Chase

"Its all Zoey fault on why does hang out with us anymore." Connects Logan

"How is it my fault, Reese?" Asked Zoey

"You manipulate the friend on her waiting unit chase was single to date him still think blindsiding a ripped into his sister relationship." Said, Logan

"How did you know why she stops hanging around on that reason when told Zoey and I in private area?" Asked Chase

"You are too blind, not paying attention, ignore the sign that could of fixing it for the beginner." Said, Logan

"Who knows Logan does pay attention to detail without us noticing all this time." Said, Lola

The doorknob turning makes sound slowly opened nervously waiting who walks in the room first surprises the gang.

When two best friends are walking in with the hoodie Squad, the room is silent that you hear a pen down at every step falling to the floor.

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen, sorry for being late we lost track of time looking very fabulous in our outfits." Said, Dana

"Where is mine, hoodie?" Asked Nicole

"It was a present for someone special hope you understand." Answer Isabelle

"Where is my sister?" Asked Chase

"She will be here in a few minutes, boys." Said, Dana

They had sat down on Logan single bed sees his laying comfortable still moving over for the girl to have room on a mattress.

Quinn walking into the boy's dorm room with fierce runaway walk sporty Cargo look made a statement to many of the gang, including Logan liking it more than usual keep a safe distance.

"Today, I thank all of you guys for coming here with invites or party crasher." Greeting Quinn

"Nice Cargo army jacket who join the force soon than later." Comment Zoey

"No one asked for your option peanut gallery and just left when no one invited you." Said Quinn

"I know things are tough between you guys to let her stay for me." Asking Chase

"Well, wrong movement mate." Comment Michael Barret

"I can second that moment, rethinks it before the thing gets worse." Replied Logan

"Does anyone want Blix to drink while getting one?" Asked Lisa

When Vince walks by, the open door sees Quinn decides to talk to her, saying," Hey, superstar, glad you are okay cannot wait have back on the field."

"It's good to be back in the swing of thing to feel that I was missed still thank for text checking on the recover." Said Quinn

"It's no problem; still did your brother visit when we're in the hospital?" Replied Vince Blake

"All of Chase cared about is Zoey Brook, not his sister." Answer Quinn

"That's so cold, and man does not cool treat your family." Comments Vince Blake then after walking out of the room still at disbelieving on Chase's behavior.

"Who does have to make me look bad in front of him?" Asked Chase

"You do it by all yourself, brother." Comments Quinn

Lisa throws a Blix drink to Chase Mathew while a return to her sit knows it is going to more ugly than better.

"I am fine after recover full of doctor strict doctor do not need any of guys watching over me a spy." Explains Quinn

She is nervously on telling them about the breakup, looking at Dana on need the help of support getting up know what to do.

"You guys know how relationship does come or go need keep the comment to yourself in this time." Explains Dana

"Well, when I was sick in the hospital, Zac surprised visit me unit leave back to college before we had decided to be on a break to see other people." Said Quinn

"What?" Blunted Nicole

"How?" Blunted Lola

"Wow." Blunted Michael Barrett

"I hate Zac for doing sneaky way." Said, Lisa

"I never like that guy for you anyway." Comments Chase

"We are here for you if you need it." Said, Lisa

"Thank god he came to his sense to dump you in a matter of time." Replied Zoey

"It's a matter of time when you guys get back together in a few weeks, still a happy couple." Comment Lola

"Wow, a nice new cellphone, how did month advance before me?" Asked Nicole

"Zac's mother had replaced it for me while I was in the hospital." Explains Quinn

"You are a lucky duck sporting the cool cellphone that everyone desires." Said Isabelle

The gang is stunned on the new cellphone with reason to be suspicious of the time frame.

"How did you lose the last one anyway?" Asked Michael Barrett

"Well, I was running late one day when texting accident falling into a water fountain did not work without a cell phone." Bluntly Quinn

"How can we believe that story with proof?" Asked Lola

"I do not have to show anyone proof if you do believe me or not." Said Quinn

"We are glad to know why you stop answering texts or call still survive three cleanses of social media" Said Isabelle

"Are we good between us, sis?" Asked Chase

"I do not know if I know my brother anymore." Said Quinn

"I have not changed that much to have us feel distance; it's weird." Answer Chase

"When you have family, things change blood tie, not same anyone." Replied Quinn

Quinn notices her cellphone has text for Zac forward contact number of two people detective and lawyer to call tomorrow.

"Who are you text?' Shouting Chase

"It's none of your business go take care of poor precious Zoey." Said Quinn

When Chase gets up mad, forcing a glance of person texting is Zac makes it worse sees red all over walking out of the room.

"It's my ex-boyfriend Zac that why never told he who is was does overreact on every time you know who." Said Quinn

"Wait, Chase!" Shouting Zoey

When Lola and Nicole have left to walk back to the dorm before they get in trouble.

"You just told him that breakup in a usual way gives him time calm down thing will get better." Replied Lisa

Lisa does leave the room with an awkward moment witness the epic argue between brother and sister.

She does reply to the text message typing, "Thanks for the favor, and how can I repay you for helping me?"

Meanwhile, her cellphone goes off with another text saying," I want you to get uncertain needed an answer to who is your born parents."

"I always do what people expect in no return get anything to school with keeping busy in sports." Mummer Quinn

"I am always making time for my friend, even when I do not deserve it." Mummer Quinn

Dana does hug her best friend, whisper," Sometimes boys can be idiots let act that way."

Quinn does laugh at her comment with them walking back to the girl's dorm exhausted need some sleep if she could let her mind wondering to rest.

"Wow, he is furious at his sister still hope everything works out." Said, Michael

"Me too." Said, Logan

Michael does go to sleep hope Zoey can talk to his best friend down come back to the dorm.

Logan is unexpectedly happy with the idea of Quinn single maybe it's his chance to win her heart stop dating girl's not good girlfriend material.

He had closed the eyes dreaming of Quinn as his girl happy together wishes for a shooting star.


	8. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_"The copyright of Zoey 101 and Gilmore Girls do not own them. The Characters have been Changed and adding new characters in this story. I hope you like the plot. I still love both show end and not trying to convince you anything, but please read these new open eyes honestly feed-back. This my view on how it will be if Chase Mathew has a sister with a twisted secret. Happy Writing to all and a good day."_

After the big argument did feel right between my brother are tense rising with his girlfriend fueling more fire anytime her finger can do every time. When he came later in the dorm room got caught by adviser questioning why Chase was late in curfew decides to hold everything accept trouble punishment reporting to Dean River the next day. She knew Dean River could understand the situation of family matter to advise better instant getting in trouble protecting Quinn. You could see that the group pleading to Chase more explain why he did miss curfew when meeting with Dean Rivers. She knows how stubborn her brother can be in protecting our family imagines vs. opening cleaning the true out still needs to fix this mess she had made before her brother take the fall on that night after they had fought. Quinn has returning to sit with her friend silent; the grief of last night made it difficult to understand why he is taking the punishment warning without second thinking did show protective natural positively as a big brother.

"How was the meeting with Dean River?" Asked Michael Barret

"It was not that bad; just a warning waits my curfew time better with next academic probation." Replied Chase

"It's not your fault if someone did get heated before the curfew had been way late caught almost done." Said, Zoey

"Who cannot always be miss perfect in this world like Zoey." Comments Isabelle

Quinn does watch how Zoey adores lots of attention to her boyfriend in the first of the whole group playing innocent. She knows how protective her best friend can be in the line of fire dealing with Zoey Brook's secret planning another way dethrone her sooner or later.

"I am excited about your play tryouts tonight to be the main lead of amazing masterpiece fall arts musical." Said, Zoey

"How do you think you are good enough to land the lead role?" Asked Dana

"My boyfriend writes the character that for me made for talent girls like me." Said, Zoey

"It's an open audition maybe I play the role can be a challenge in future development better actor." Explains Lola

"I would like to audition for the play have a fund like last year's spend time in drama perform was amazing it again." Said, Nicole

"We can have Stacy play the lead role with dreaming of kissing you, Reese." Joking Dana

"Absolutely not. She makes everything mucky ruining the play." Comment Zoey

"I will not play the lead if it makes lead role still weird Stacy that no one wants to upcoming show." Replied Logan

"She does not want to audition too busy make cotton sway castle in her dorm room." Said Quinn

"How do you know she is not going to audition if you talk, Stacy?" Asked Michael Barrett

"I did overhear the phone of shipping mistake that made her anger delaying princess caste of cotton sway." Answer Quinn

"Who knows you listen not to fall into the background." Rudely Zoey

She notices Dana is boiling anger on Zoey Brooks still watches Isabelle calmly breathe before doing something they will regret.

"I am not just a fly on the wall. Brooks need to watch that sassy mouth of your still asking why my brother keeps trash instant throw it out." Replied Quinn

The gang felt the awkward tense between Brooks and Quinn this time step back sees how to chase reactions first before saying something.

"Did you hear she talking crap still not talking that woman needs to learn repeat." Comment Zoey

"I saw you attack first in return, need to show it to my sister for the repeat do demand right now." Said Chase

"Do you want to read the lines for an audition with us?" Asked Lola

"I will love to kill the audition show who is better than you." Comments Zoey

The ladies left the lunch table with her arch-enemy mad like chill pepper in dry heat.

"Did have to rile her up to get madder taking my sister side does make things awkward." Blunting Chase

"She did state you make perfect Zoey the lead automatic with process fair audition." Said, Michael Barrett

"I do still want a fair audition Circle Lines Tours Eve Carnival to play with a professional repeat in fine art drama team." Said Chase

"How you need help audition in light or support hand choosing the best in PCA?" Asked Logan

"I do have people selected for help pick who get the right roles and need a leading man to create audition making better choices on the lead." Suggesting Chase

"I would do it but think someone better for the job." Said, Michael Barrett

"I am still mad at your brother for the childish behavior need an apology with our brother side on my view." Says Quinn

"You did not have gang up on me with them having two-hour lecture treat my sister better." Replied Chase

"They do not like Zoey much wish someone better than that low life." Answer Quinn

"I do understand why you both do not get along; still want to try to talk to Zoey another chance, not judge the past." Suggesting Chase

"She has no apology for everything that still acts like a child in a candy store need to grow up, and maybe I will give her another chance." Answer Quinn

"She does act up when things are not going her way." Said, Michael Barrett

"We all notice how she acts in Bratz demanding way living with Zoey." Replied Nicole

"How can you expect Quinn to give a second chance with a compromise both parties?" Asked Dana

"We all know she never thinks she admits anything wrong pretend it's cool beans." Said, Logan

"If taking my side is a bother, then maybe I need a break for my brother and his crazy girlfriend." Answer Quinn

The gang knows the tense did hit a boiling point now the crack in there the love can place family relationships do not treat them better in time its broken. Quinn having her walk away, not expecting epic showdown later today where the light on the stage playing out complete disaster Zoey in the process need learn who mess with really.

When she left the table, anger on how her idiot bothers were talking like it's a problem acting like a brother, not a stranger is wanting to seek revenge on Zoey Brooks. She did feel the difference in how things changed when he started to date the arch-enemy claw permanent mark playing him like a puppet control the strings unit not recognizing her brother anymore. I think revenge accidentally grabbing the script play for Circle Lines Tours Eve Carnival going to take the lead role for Zoey's hands show who is boss in PCA finally.

Quinn love competition feeding on the thrill on the track running perfect time beating one step until getting for the top crushing awards becoming good athletic in sport still have time try something else can be drama club play is next best thing.

Almost everyone was in the sixth period waiting for bell release them into the wild of social life it felt need take it easy retreating to back my dorm room. She is practicing lines Fantasia a gypsy girl in train falling in love, handsome lion tamer.

_"Please do not dead my Fantasia; there is help coming!" Begging lion tamer_

_The clock is ringing midnight with two ladies' lifeless curse seal into the fault unmasking enteral raining snow of ashes on stage._

_"I will protect you for range witch with cost deadening know still live on for this Curse between our families." Said Fantasia_

_"I am glad you are okay, love." Joyful lion tamer _

_"Why do you love me?" asked Fantasia_

_"When I meet at the train station, looking into those beautiful eyes made my heart beat faster with talking, hearing my love know you were my soulmate at love at first sight." Said, lion tamer_

_She had felt her shoulder cut wound in pain with the lion tamer caught his love the arms see the wound bleeding out carefully, putting her down gently holding Fantasia._

_"Did the evil witch cut you with the knife wound need covered?" Asked lion tamer_

_Lion tamer cut piece of fabrics cleans the wound of his love before covering it up tightly on shoulder arm._

_"Ah, that hurts my brave lion tamer, thanks for taking care of my wound." Answer Fantasia_

_"I can carry you get help with my courage with strength; find someone to heal you, Fantasia." Said, lion tamer_

_"The curse is already among us snowy ashes coming end my fate deadening in your arms, do not forget I love you, Alex." Replied fantasia_

_"Do not leave me, my love." Said, lion tamer_

_"We can live a happy end married you have a beautiful wedding where our family can witness how much adore my Fantasia." Begging lion tamer_

_The evil sound of gypsy mom laughing echoes, saying," she will never be your in my world could end better now watch Fantasia died in your arms._

_"You will never win Amelia, love, does always prevails; we finally have our happy end." Shouting lion tamer_

_"It's cold in here with my body getting wreaker; just kiss me before falling sleep forever." Said Fantasia_

_The lion tamer kissing his love for the last time sees close her eyes into restless lifeless sobbing playless emotion hearing echoes laughing for the evil monster._

Quinn closed the script pumped about an audition for lead role Fantasia, changing into faded jean patterns over a hoodie crop top, adding sneaker before leaving the dorm room.

* * *

It's 1:30 pm; she is walking throughout campus into drama auditorium hiding in the back watch her competition peers acting audition learning what did wrong before surprising everyone with a fantastic test.

"Zoey Brooks." Shouting drama teacher

Quinn is watching how she is playing it safe on kissing Logan on the cheek, walking about with rose in her mouth like a cartoon.

There is multiply audition on Fantasia that was less rememberable with the table marking notes left and right talking each performs.

"Anymore Audition last minute want to perform." Shouting Chase Mathew

She had raising her hand, walking up the judges leave them stunned in place smirk with confident.

"What is your name?" Asked the drama teacher

"Quinn Maire Mathew." Said Quinn

"Why are you not in practice today?" Asked Chase

"I have decided to try audition for play still have time balance out practice." Explains Quinn

"What sport do you play?" Asked drama teacher

"I do play tracker running still can other sport in different seasons at PCA." Said Quinn

"What role will you be an audition for Quinn?" Asked Lisa

"I will be an audition for Fantasia, the lead role." Said Quinn

She had notices Zoey sour looks of mix emotion turning to angry mummers' word of distasteful.

"Everyone calms down the theater accept all type of perform, and please leave miss brook for distasteful behavior." Said, drama teacher

She does see Zoey leave the theater audition as required go for the build without not disturbances.

"Can you do act 2 leading on with a rose in the scene?" Asked drama teacher,

"of course." Said Quinn is grabbing a rose tie; it rings finger hiding it jacket with secure tape part of it's for the big bang end.

She grabbed the prop suitcase, place it down, looking at her watch, pretending it trains station busy with extra walking back and forward the train sound noise going off.

"One I wish to get away for the ratchet carnival world to find true love kick my evil mom out of life dream of all the dream cannot say out loud." Sing Fantasia

"How would the world be full of color and winds trees having an advantage of a lifetime still sneaky way can be hazardous." Sing Fantasia

"Mom and father raising in the crazy mad world of carnival stop follow light and camera to live a regular life where love is can be available, founding my true love story." Sing Fantasia

She wakes up in a train station fixing her curl locks, stomping her feet, tapping the noise the train arriving holding a suitcase.

A handsome young man running into the lady looking into her eyes, starstruck baffled on the beauty.

"Excuse me how rude of you run me over with help offer to assist." Said Fantasia

"I was blindsided by your beauty Miss." Replied lion tamer

He does help her get cloth into the suitcase, slowly handling the scarf, wondering who she is.

"What your name Miss?" Asked lion tamer

"My name is Fantasia." Said Fantasia

"I am Alex, and why have we meet before until now?" Asked lion tamer

"We do run in the same circle still you never mean to meet in chancing fate can be dangerous. "Say Fantasia

"I am a Gypsy if the notice can dress weird with mighty brave lion tamer can be a lot of trouble for you." Answer Fantasia

"You look amazing, smoking style as a cool gypsy." Replied lion tamer

"I am still learning the trick my traded by famous parents." Said Fantasia

"My parents taught me how lion tamer with following dangerous in its path, and I want to know you, Fantasia." Answer lion tamer

"I have gone before my mom get mad for late, not excusing in life still leaves you some time to remember me." Said Fantasia

She felt impassioned, taking a chance moment to live this one time kissing the lion tamer while sparks are flying returning the embrace in the middle of the train station.

"Can you promise not to tell anyone show you a magic trick?" Asked Fantasia

The lion tamer nods in agreement, excite for witnessing first-time magic trick in life.

She does break the tape holding the rose make a move up her hand appearance a red rose with the floral smell of jasmine.

"My Dad taught me how to few tricks of magic before left us years ago." Said Fantasia

"That trick is cool; it's our secret, Fantasia." Said, lion tamer

The rose to fly into lion tamer hand shocking he believe in magic logic then smell the flower identifying fragrant as unique the girl.

"If we meet in a different world, I would love to get to know you, Alex, my brave lion tamer." Said Fantasia

Fantasia walking away in the train station, holding her suitcase, returning to a world theater madness, closed the door to happiness does not know if she meets Alex ever again.

The audition completed with judges clapping with applause happy on altering end improv its different stand out in the crowd hopes gets lead role Fantasia.

"I love it." Blunted Lisa

"You have left a drama teacher in her seat watching a masterpiece audition for Broadway." Comments drama teacher

Chase is stunned on the audition, acting still witness kiss between his roommate Logan.

The audio of peers was reaction speechless in the audition of Fantasia is brilliant.

"Thank you for have me audition and hope you like it." Replied Quinn

The judge has a group that decides conversation, arguing on if she right or wrong.

"Thanks for the good kiss scene is strong hope to work with you sooner than later." Smirking Logan

"I am announcing that Quinn is Fantasia is a lead role with Logan will be playing Alex." Announcing drama teacher

"Thank all of you for audition still have small role will be list soon." Said Chase

Quinn felt the power of nailing an audition role that arch-enemy will have reacting crashed know she lost the lead role of Fantasia.

She had taken a picture holding a rose posting with caption nailedleadroleFantasia# after walking out of theater cannot wait to tell a best friend about how she won the role of lifetime proofing, which is the better actor Brooks.

When Quinn comes back to her dorm room, roommates studying on their beds, stop see that something big just happened to close the door first.

"What with the big grim?" Asked Dana

"I got the lead role, not you know who drama queen." Said Quinn

"What?" Confused Isabelle

"You did not go against her is madness competition did win the lead role." Said, Dana

"She had boring audition instant improv better one land the lead role of Fantasia." Explains Quinn

The girls are hugging each other full of happiness dethroning princess of a peg coliseum few notches celebrating our win vs. witness her meltdown next door can have epic breakdown hearing about it tomorrow at lunch.

Who does not love rookie winning the first battle on archenemy could never predict acting to the cocky overlooking card before losing little confidence at the same time?

The play is going to have some drama with twist watch his sister kissing roommate can be a little karma back at you Chase hope do not lose the appetite to eat before the practice in the theater show.


	9. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_"The copyright of Zoey 101 and Gilmore Girls do not own them. The Characters have been Changed and adding new characters in this story. I hope you like the plot. I still love both show end and not trying to convince you anything, but please read these new open eyes honestly feed-back. This my view on how it will be if Chase Mathew has a sister with a twisted secret. Happy Writing to all and a good day."_

* * *

Quinn is relaxing in a dorm room with her roommates studying eating sushi rocks on Thursday night.

"Can you pass the spicy crunch roll, please?" Asked Isabelle

"Sure. How can you eat that spicy stuff palette?" Comments Dana

"Just try a Spicy Crunch Roll before you judge it." Suggesting Isabelle

She does take a bite of the sushi roll piece liking favor add textures did have good palette change in new things as her watching the reaction response.

"How does the Spicy crunch Roll taste for you?" Asked Isabelle

"I like it delicious Sushi with a spicy kick makes our sense on fire." Replied Dana

"Have you guys seen my textbook biology in our dorm room lately?" Asked Quinn

"I would tell if we had seen in our room still you lost it when?' Asked Isabelle

"I do not remember to notice my textbook has to be lost until now." Said Quinn

"When it was the last time you use biology textbook?" Asked Dana

"I think it's eight weeks ago in biology class left it on the desk." Said Quinn

"Who were you seating by in class?" Asked Isabelle

"She was sitting next to your brother Logan Reese." Replied Dana

"We are in the same biology class as evil Zoey." Comment Quinn

"Why do you text Logan asking if he has the textbook?" Suggesting Dana

"He will think it's weird asking random if he saw my textbook lying around in boy's dorm room." Said Quinn

"Do think she is too chicken to call Reese after making out with him in the Audition." Comment Dana

"We have a scared chicken among us notice the rebels loud and clear." Sarcastic Isabelle

"Can I borrow your textbook after done with a homework assignment?" Asked Quinn

Dana is running to cell phone dial Logan number on Quinn with a smirk of victory dancing.

_"Hello, Quinn." Greeting Logan_

_"Are you there?" Asked Logan_

_"Well, brother, we have called on Quinn wants to ask something without being weird." Explains Isabelle_

_"I will try not to act weird on question going asked casually." Said, Logan_

_"Do know where my biology textbook need work assignment balancing training and play schedule?" Asked Quinn_

_"I saw you left on the desk after the freak out with reason keeping it as safe until asked for the textbook." Explains Logan_

_"Can she put it up sometime in the dorm room if that okay?" Asked Dana_

_"If you need right, not can put it up at guys dorm room know where I live at?" Suggesting Logan_

_"Thanks, you're a lifesaver thought I was going crazy lost it forever." Sincere Quinn_

_"When are you going to put up the textbook tonight?" Asked Logan_

_"She will be there in 20 minutes still misplaces her things many times fate can playfully hand, Reese." Said, Dana_

_"It's nice talking to you after audition know-how make a guy enjoyable rememberable time that kiss was on fire who know had it in you sweetheart." Flirty Logan_

_"You know how to make a girl bush with those charismatic words, dear." Said Quinn_

_"I see you in twenty minutes for rescuing a damsel in distress, missing every second making a guy wait can be cruel punishment doll face." Flirty Logan_

_"I hope the minutes waiting are worthy of my beauty and brains that poor helpless can hold on a little longer, my dear." Said Quinn_

_"Can someone hand me a barf bag witness this affection with my brother?' Asked Isabelle_

_"You know you love it too in self-denying want to hear the juicy detail of our magic kiss." Joking Logan_

_"How did was expecting on the kiss we shared?" Asked Quinn_

_"I will tell when to get here soon hope for repeat occurrence meeting those lips again." Said, Logan_

_"I need air after this flirty hears this mushy talk between you guys." Answer Isabelle _

_The door closed Dana chasing quickly after her in humor manners yelling out to Isabelle._

_"How mad is my brother at you right now?" Asked Quin_

_"5" Answer Logan_

_"I am leaving right now. See you soon, dear." Said Quinn_

The cell phone call did end in she walking to Logan dorm, not knowing who wants going to happen have Chase and Zoey study maybe firework reaction between hot head shaking this year or more gossip following to student body too.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the guy's dorm room, he is doing Chemistry homework watch Chase and Zoey work on rewrite upcoming play them arguing about it.

"Why can the Witch just be the lead female, not a Gypsy, babe." Begging Zoey

"I like it the way it is still fixed Fantasia back story better with more realness have people relate the play can making way improved at theater standard." Explains Chase

"She does not need more screen time then everyone, including the real star." Complaining Zoey

"Can I ever stop hearing your girlfriend ever stop complaining about why nothing is good enough for her." Replied Logan

"I am still mad at you for kissing my sister at the audition." Said Chase

"It was acting in part that you asked for help on the audition who knew she could act more better still be an amazing kisser." Replied Logan with a smirk does not care if his roommate is mad.

"Do not let him get mad who want to be with a player like Logan." Comment Zoey

"You never stop playing the game on that phone call does she have a name or not serious relationship as usual." Comments Chase

How would Chase's reaction if he told him it was Quinn his sister in that moment game on cat and mouse playing with fire can show how much our behavior change the motives right or wrong.

"Hey, Chase." Greeting Michael Barrett

"What up, man?" Asked Chase

"Do you want to shoot hoop later tonight with us?" Asked Michael Barrett

"I have work to do on my play need to be fixed right now." Said Chase

"I am going to hang out here, instant-read this book in English class tonight." Replied Michael Barrett

A knock on the door alert almost everyone when Logan opens it see how beautiful Quinn is looking sexy denim pants sporty brown boots add peace sign four-quarter shirt still smiling in notices red lip wanting to kiss her right there.

"Hey, Beauty." Greeting Logan

"How are you withdrew going without me?" Asked Quinn

"I did warn you sweetheart left me 30 minutes later know we spoke the punishment." Said, Logan

"How do I pay the toll-free Mr. Reese?" Flirty Quinn

Quinn knows what he requires in a kiss does know anyone in the room hear them talk between the door.

"We do not need to hear your social life on the who does not have a name." Shouting Chase

"He will not tell us acting cool as Reese does always mate." Said, Michael Barrett

"What do you think, Zoey?" Asked Chase

"It's perfect how could any complaining about it the play still glad do something you love to do. "Comments Zoey.

She had a plan of devious look pure calculator to destroy her brother and Zoey still one common innocent by a standard in crossfires.

"My Chariot did take little more time to keep your eagerness want another kiss on quest patience." Said Quinn

He had dropped his hand swing open reveal it's Quinn Sophia Mathew speaking to Logan in Flirty behavior they face are priceless waiting for a big kiss.

She does kiss Logan sweet tenderly, pressing him up at the wall having arm wrapping around him in embracing each other for a while, letting enjoy the moment before disconnecting innocent notices people in the dorm room.

"Wow!" Blunting Michael Barrett

"She is trying riles you up by kissing him in front of his brother." State Zoey

"What is going on here, sis?" Asked Chase

She does hide into Logan's chest, wanting to protect for her brother automatically felt him curling long whispers comforting words communication in nods.

"I have tried to call and text without getting any response." Said Chase

"Why would she want to talk after treating her like trash not care about her sister." Defend Logan

"It's none of your business in my family Reese." Demands Chase

"Guy's, we need to calm down, not fight like this way." Suggesting Michael

Michael is getting in the middle, keeps the peace between Chase and Logan, stare at each other wants to fight, not talk.

"How come our parent is texting not answer them refusing to go the check-up last week?" Asked Chase

"I feel a better way to go to the check-up get tested no reason." Replied Quinn

"How is your ex-boyfriend going reaction on kisses, Logan?" Asked Zoey

"We are not together on break right can date or kiss who I want." Answer Quinn

"How come you not making up this fight between our parents?" Asked Chase

"Why do just stay out of my business and worry about your girlfriend like I never existed." Answer Quinn

Who could know that when Rebecca can walk into a guy dorm room with exciting development surprising people more than usual?

"Hey, Quinn." Greeting Rebecca

"Hey, Rebecca." Greeting Quinn

"I was looking for your run into Dana told me where location at Chase room." Said, Rebecca

"What up?" Asked Quinn

"We are having a girl day thought you could join us next weekend on Sunday, including Dana and Isabelle too." Said, Rebecca

"I will love to join you guys cannot wait for unit some relax time what was thinking about doing it sometime this one of weeks." Replied Quinn

"I will text you the detail on a girl day. It's great to a friend in the circumstances after everything." Said, Rebecca

"Why are you friend with my ex-girlfriend at the time hated Rebecca now cool as a cucumber?" Demands Chase

"When you break up with her for Zoey, there is nope conflict decided to talk it out work on issue become friends." Said Quinn

"What made you come here late it is not all about Logan?" Asked Zoey

"Are you supposed to be here hangout late in a dorm room with my brother?" Asked Quinn

"I have to go see later, babe." Said, Zoey

"Do you want to study together on biology homework?" Asked Logan

"I love to study with you, Logan." Replied Quinn

Quinn is walking to the sofa does lose balance while he catches her looks worried health of his girl carefully carries to the couch.

"Michael can get Blix for her, please?" Asked Logan

"Alright, do you want a selection color?" Asked Michael

Logan does not answer questions having her lay on him protective worried about moving about an inch or more.

The wet towel on her forehead with sees response dazed and dizzy carefully drinking Blix felt a little better trying to get back up.

"You did scare us try to do over; please relax; let watch movie." Suggesting Logan

Chase walks back in the room to see his sister next Logan with a towel on forehead watching the movie notices something happened while walking Zoey back to the girl dorm.

"Are you okay, sis?" Asked Chase

"She is fine after fainting my quick action relaxing, not push Quinn to need to watch movie feel better soon, mate." Said, Logan

He does let her choose the movie a walk to remember is watching it eating popcorn and Cheez-it.

"Can we talk it's killing me on the silent game, please?" Begging Chase

"How are you feeling?" Asked Logan

"It was weird to feel dizzy with light head in second trying to balance out everything. It's too much." Said Quinn

"You can hide out here, watch a movie with me even if it is a chick flick, and I love having it as film night." Suggesting Logan

"Who kidnapped the Logan with an alien clone." Comment Michael

Logan Reese throws a pillow at Michael to tease him and to cause her to bush more looking to adore at the same time.

"She is my sister. You never would betray like this if a real friend." Anger Chase

"It's getting late, and I need to go back to my dorm." Said Quinn

The dorm advisor walks in the room caught Quinn past curfew about saying something with Logan bride him stuff ignore it like never did happen out of the hall checking another place.

"Wow, you did not just do that for her." Stunned Michael

"I would never play the prelease game; maybe he will like it more with feedback on my father." Explains Logan

"Thank you, Logan." Sincere Quinn

"Let get some rest; it's late. Quinn, you can sleep on single full tonight, and I will sleep on the sofa." Said, Logan

"I do not want to take your bed, maybe a sofa, or share it." Replied Quinn

"Your brother is going to kill me on this; let share it then who need awake mad roommate in life." Comments Logan

When Logan passes her, a pillow laying down sharing the bed with his girl felt right still close the eye falling into deep sleep resting thought the night is loving smelling her rose shampoo hair cuddling together. The night was smooth waking up in unfamiliar room thinking back slept in guy dorm next Logan Reese remember how sweet he is watching movies and taking care of me. She has moved out of the bed, checking the cell phone is twenty percent changed with texts and call for her roommates. Then she writes a note placing it on the right-side pillow quietly grabs her textbook, leaving the dorm room without chase notices where his sister slept that night.

* * *

"Morning, sis." Greeting Chase

Morning, brother." Greeting Quinn

"I am not mad that you slept in his bed; just wish to be careful a guy like Logan Reese." Said Chase

"We did not do anything; just went to sleep that nothing." Replied Quinn

"Why do I feel your hidden some secret will not tell me?" Asked Chase

"I always loved this quote' Never Judge a book by its cover' brother." Said Quinn

"Can you at least go for a check-up on the dizzy and light head is serious worries in our health." Suggesting Chase

"Okay, I have to go." Replied Chase

She left the room walking in the hallway were not on notice her at all ignore talking deep conversation moving fast pace out the building.

Quinn had left her wallet at the room, and James saw his friend out of the boy's dorm building with second coffee.

"Well, it's nice to you around these streets, which the lucky guy?' Asked James Garrett

"I was putting up a textbook left in a friend room planning work on my homework Biology." Said Quinn

"It's a beautiful day to walk the campus and give my friend a coffee she looks like maybe need one right now." Replied James Garrett

They are walking the walking enjoying friendly conversation drink coffee before departing into the girl dorm sneaky back her room with best friend notices why she did sleep in her bed.

"Where have you been, young lady?" Scolding Dana

"What are you talking about I did not leave my room last night." Said Quinn

Quinn had to change her cell phone into the plug while using the laptop for setting up a checkup quickly, not causing attention to acting healthy in front of her best friend.

"I am going to take a shower." Said, Dana

"Okay, I have work on some homework before getting ready." Replied Quinn

"Omg, you miss the first train run in years who is he?" Asked Dana

"I did have early run this morning, and they're not the guy." Said Quinn

She watches her best friend walk out, dialing the doctor office, making an appointment checkup.

_"How can I assist you, Jewell speaking?" Greeting receptionist _

_"My name is Quinn Sophia Mathew." Said Quinn_

_"I like to schedule a check-up today or tomorrow." Said Quinn_

_"Let me check if there is available today or tomorrow." Replied receptionist_

_"I have available at 2:30 today. Is that alright, miss?" Asked receptionist_

_"Of course." Answer Quinn_

_"We will see you today at 2:00 pm. I hope to have a great day." Said, receptionist_

_She ended the call of the doctor's office about getting ready for a new day._

Quinn Sophia Mathew has got ready to leave a secret checkup does not tell a soul want sad and helpless follow its alone clover story meeting flora at lunch in town.

Who would of guess she is lies cover the mask in an intimate journey of a runway still one day tell the world her side could cause trouble later?

Every day is exciting at PCA were students living each day new gossip or enjoy a life being young falling in love or break up. Who knows the romance wagon wheel of how young love cannot die in veil another cupid arrow found developing love connect live making moments in high school?


	10. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_"The copyright of Zoey 101 and Gilmore Girls do not own them. The Characters have been Changed and adding new characters in this story. I hope you like the plot. I still love both show end and not trying to convince you anything, but please read these new open eyes honestly feed-back. This my view on how it will be if Chase Mathew has a sister with a twisted secret. Happy Writing to all and a good day."_

* * *

"You were amazing in the race to do let the disappointment on our hard work miss fire landing at second place." Encourages Coach

"I was about fifteen seconds off about win on my opponent rookie won in by default." Said Quinn

"I have watched you over the years get better in building character; sometimes, we fail and succeed in life." Suggest Coach

"I could have won it if just not jogging too many things still hate losing on meets." Explains Quinn

"You did awesome step out of comfort zone on actively landing a lead role show us in two weeks." Said Coach

Quinn is having hard two weeks after losing the race landing second in the champion meet with times it as struggle everyday practices two-time preparing next season coming up in spring.

"The usual reaction is to blame yourself skill on pushing on train more can be trouble cause another setback to the hospital." Comments Coach

"I was not as prepare on the met now improve better complete spring season." Said Quinn

"We are worried about you lately after the race run cannot easily predict winning on the new competition every year." Replied Coach

"Who told I was acting different lately." Defend Quinn

"I have not owned eye watch my star player taking a loss very hard." Answer Coach

"If I never got sick, maybe the conduction has a better chance of pushing end-run cross winning line." Comments Quinn

"We did well this fall instant planning next spring can get a better superstar." Replied Coach

"Thanks for the extra session on practice those late nights." Said Quinn

"No problem." Answer Coach

She is running around the track with earbuds on listening on iPod focus on exercise for hours while the coach disappears out of the football field.

Back at the dorm room, Logan is walking into a girl lobby greeting peers looking around for someone to cause a girl to ask him something.

"Hey, Reese." Greet Stacy

"Hey, Stacy." Greet Logan

"How can you help you?" Asked Stacy

"I got a little lost and location room 102." Said, Logan

She points the dorm room 102 is in a hallway on the right, still acting obey jealous on Logan wanting to see evil sheep devil Quinn.

"I thought you love me, not making a jealous hang out with all these girls." Comments Stacy

"I thought to know that mad crush, not real do finds some to like for you." Said, Logan

"It's your lost Logan one day I will be Mrs. Reese soon." Shouting Stacy

He is ignoring her, causing a scene walking to the dorm room 102 with a sign of neon words dream team around is two flowers on the side.

"Nice sign battery power or wireless." Blunts Logan

"I wish that she would make me too." Comment girl

"Why can I have the smart to able to do that." Comments girl 2

Logan knocks on the door to have opened by his sister. Isabelle does not look at him directly, still mad.

"Are you here for another lecture?" Asked Isabelle

"I am coming in peace, sis." Comment Logan

"How can I help you, Reese?" Asked Dana

"Why hurt my sensitive ego on the cold shoulder?" Asked Logan

"Are you looking for Quinn?" Question Dana

"Wow, I am very obvious to everyone, not good for hiding my agency." Replied Logan

"It's good to talk to your girl and does let her get away." Said, Dana

"I saw you while rehearsal at playing their something between two not cannot deny mean be together." Say, Isabelle

"Are you okay with us dating?" Asked Logan

"I am happy for you with all of my support dating best friends." Answer Isabelle

"I am sorry for being hard on you lately, still going trust my sister laying back a little bit." Said, Logan

"Thanks, brother." Answer Isabelle

"How do you think she is handles everything since losing match two-week ago?" Asked Dana

"I never see her with a busy schedule of play and train hours session." Said Isabelle

"She did stop talking to us, acting more distance lately." Say, Dana

"I have not seen her hang out with the gang lately." Logan

"They're still fighting on who right or wrong with his girlfriend make it worst." Replied Dana

"I hate her right now with a passion need to stay out of it let them make up be a family again." Said Isabelle

"Zoey is hiding something that cannot put my finger on it." Comments Logan

"What is it she nervous about people know could hurt the relationship?" Question Dana

"We will never know on the smart way she hides it easily." Comments Isabelle

"How much do you like Quinn?" Asked Dana

"I think maybe I love her more every day." Said, Logan

"She is my best friend to do not hurt her in less trouble." Replied Isabelle

"There not rehearsal tonight. She will practice run at the football field, taking care of upset tense." Answer Dana

"I do have the perfect plan on a picnic date, relax Quinn after everything." Explains Logan

"I will take care of the picnic get you girl live happier ever after into sunset." Comments roommates

Dana Cruz is getting a text reading it sneaky with a quick response put it back down.

"I have my connecting location, Juliet, on the southeast way of football field doing some warmup stretches." Replied Dana

"I want to set up the date on my own, still thanks for offering any." Answer Logan

"Good luck." Replied both girls

When love is in the air, he does make few calls organizes a romantic date walking see his girl tired on run breathing in and out. She does look breathtaking beauty without trying no girl can compare to Quinn my everything. I was nervous and still cannot forget our kiss at last time we meet feel good connect like making step dating finally. She had stopped walking to the gym bag with cell phone texting someone does not pay attention to see her for the stands. A text message sends by her reading it said, "can we meet up right now." He had a response with a message send word said:" sure we can just look up at the stand."

"Logan are you here?" calling out Quinn

The voice of an angel makes my heart beat fast; still, her light on long curl put up shine for stands.

"I am right behind you, Quinn." Said, Logan

"How can you scare with making noise gave me a heart attack." Blunts Quinn

"I did walk done here at a decent pace without making noise open gate." Explains Logan

"Why are you always hiding into the football field a gene reason?" Asked Logan

"It does feel like home when the thing gets to change one place in my world want just be here." Said Quinn

"I do love a woman know what she like does give when it gets hard." Answer Logan

"You love me?" Question Quinn

"I have always loved you unconditionally with my heart, hope one we find our way together." Say, Logan

"Why did you ever say something soon or keep hiding how you feel about me." Asked Quinn

"Maybe it was never a good time when I saw with Zac were happy together." Explains Logan

Quinn does laugh with his response knew she never loved Zac that way.

"I have lost many things in my life with struggle doubts own adaptable fight again." Say, Quinn

"I love how you stand up for what right and wrong still awesome the world with you, Quinn." Explains Logan

"It makes me want me better every day with you at my side when good or bad time makes sense." Answer Logan

"When I first meet you, feisty and sassy girl ever know changes my life in many ways and do not change yourself." Said, Logan

"How can make me speechless saying all those words want to date my brother roommate many ways forbidden us to be together." Explains Quinn

"He does not deserve in his life if let her control way your brother act or treats Quinn." Said, Logan

"Are you willing to lose him as a friend if you are taking the chance to date me?" Asked Quinn

"The friendship feels like one side not willing to walk away for us in a million times, of course." Blunts Logan

"What do you want to do, Quinn?" Asked Logan

"I could tell every moment we spend made my heart fall in love with you still, and this feeling cannot go away." Blunts Quinn

"Did you ever love Zac at any point in dating him?" Asked Logan

"We had an agreement to stay together without not spark the whole time." Answer Quinn

"Do you love me?" Question Logan

She nods, having a hard time say words yes to him.

"I want to say it to me, Quinn." Comments Logan

"Alright, I do love you felt my first action being in love with an awesome guy." Blunts Quinn

"How are you still with him or not?" Asked Logan

"Why?" Question Logan

"I hear you guys final talk days ago hear anything for sense." Explains Logan

She is laughing know what his brain is thinking opposite how they broke up for good.

"We talked about a thing one day hope to feel something for Zac in time with distance does make it clear made a choice is pretty big." Said Quinn

"I am happy that you back together." Replied Logan

"What?" Confused Quinn

"We did break up for good; it's a better friend then together." Said Quinn

"Wow." Blunts Logan

"I left him not known to find love right in front of me still hope you want to try us for real." Said Quinn

"Are your sure ready relationship, not rebound Quinn?" Asked Logan

"I do not see as my rebound guy only boyfriend material." Answer Quinn

"I have a question for you." Said, Logan

"Will go on a date with me right now?' Asked Logan

"I do look sweaty and unprepared for this date can send you packing away." Comments Quinn

Quinn is wearing red tank workout add legging pants does have glitter sneaker pink having mess ponytail.

She sees how casual he is dressing jeans with shirt stripe with red in tennis shoes looking handsome.

"I think you look gorgeous to me still do not have feel overdress one hundred percent perfect." Comments Logan

"Let get it a chance of us with epic love story tell our kids one day." Shouting Logan

"I will not be a good mother after my family cannot have a good past." Said Quinn

"Why is that?" Asked Logan

"I have a huge secret that holding to myself about my family journey is hard to hear things, not what you can imagine." Blunts Quinn

"If you want to tell when felts right, I will be there." Answer Logan

She is holding his hand walking on the track, wondering how to tell Logan the story of kidnap at born living different reality than usual. Who can guess how they react on Scandal of baby nip still learning to people again? That moment she is starting to explain overhears phone calls show light on kidnapping years later just now determining born parent is alive enter in the world of challenge.

* * *

"Wow." Blunts Logan

"How do you feel about this news?" concerned Logan

"I do not know what to feel anymore." Answer Quinn

"That's why you keep busy on play and team to not think about it." Said, Logan

"It is half the part still wants one-over Zoey was a bonus." Replied Quinn

"True." Answer Logan

"How did you like the play expression without extra bragging?" Asked Logan

"It was fun and did want to try out the next one if the good script or you in the production." Said Quinn

She does have the chills on cold wind going to her try warm without him notices talking deep conversation.

"Are you cold?" Asked Logan

He had removed the jacket off then putting in for Quinn each sleeve as a gentleman.

"Thanks." Answer Quinn

"Tonight, is beauty night see the star where our date at?" Asked Quinn

When she let him guide her set up a picnic with battery candle yellow does have Grantchester a moment speechless on his act of romantic side.

"How did set this up for me without noticing it's perfect." Said Quinn

"I want to show how special you are to me in big drama Grantchester." Explains Logan

They sit on a blanket picnic holding hands happily conversion until he put out a jewelry box place on in front of her, acting surprised.

"What is it?" Asked Quinn

"You have to open the box see when saw know wanted to buy for the girl cannot stop thinking about." Answer Logan

Quinn opens the white box to reveal a red bracelet bread with a charm of letter L on loving the unique gift for Logan.

"I did talk to talk to your brother about my motives with long conversation got the approval to date his sister." Said, Logan

"I want to do it right on a dream this moment, having you with me." Answer Logan

"I am not sure why you need to ask him still glad you did do it." Replied Quinn

"Will you be my girlfriend, Quinn?" Asked Logan

"Yes." Shouting Quinn

"We did conquer so many things cannot wait for the kiss again. Then make a lot of memory for the rest of my life." Said, Logan

She is lean into to meet his lip kiss each other embrace with a spark of passion that never felt in the world.

"What would have happened if I had not to audition surprise with kiss connect our star to in line?" Asked Quinn

The couple is laying next each other watching the star when she put her head on his chest hearing breathing pattern to memory not want to leave this Football field.

"I do believe Stacy Dillison would audition after her in perfect time kissed me on surprise, trying to pull away for her meat hands around my waist. "Explains Logan

"Poor baby, she would lay at big kiss wanting to need mouth wash after while incident." Jokes Quinn

"I believe Zoey would be playing the lead role fantasia, after all, not one was good in competition." Replied Logan

"There are forces that magnetically people find love in different circumstances cannot predict still happy for Dana." Explains Quinn

"Who is the new guy?" Asked Logan

"I want to tell you guys when she is ready, not me." Answer Quinn

"Does it seem weird we live happily ever after in play and off the stage in real life." Said, Logan

"I do not regret a thing about our love story; just begin babe." Replied Quinn

"I couldn't say it better with my love is pure one hundred yours, not one else." Said, Logan

"How many more surprises are you planning in our future?' Asked Quinn

"Infinite number least a lifetime, dear." Answer Logan

"Do we need to clean up the picnic before leave tonight?" Asked Quinn

"I have a guy taking care of that let me walk my girlfriend to her dorm room." Said, Logan

They are walking away hand holding enjoy each other laugh on an epic date she couldn't forget even if Quinn did want to anyway. Love is having no geography, knows no boundaries.

We know having a partner by our side does not always have good and bad times will take a chance on my first real relationship.

She loves the night sky with her boyfriend Logan walking back to the dorm, almost there excited to tell her best friend about a picnic with candles.

"Thank you for walking me back dorm room; still, I had a great time on our date tonight." Said Quinn

"There is going more dates only day I marry you to be my wife." Replied Logan

Logan kisses her goodnight lets go watches go into girl dorm room vanished away until tomorrow at class.

We hope out young couple ride out the journey of love in the hope one a wedding happens in the nearby future.

I have a question who maid of honor or groomsmen? What date will be their wedding night? How will she look at the wedding dress? Well, in time can see the many question-answer still painting future of little Reese running around torture the teacher of PCA and principal.


	11. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_"The copyright of Zoey 101 and Gilmore Girls do not own them. The Characters have been Changed and adding new characters in this story. I hope you like the plot. I still love both show end and not trying to convince you anything, but please read these new open eyes honestly feed-back. This my view on how it will be if Chase Mathew has a sister with a twisted secret. Happy Writing to all and a good day."_

* * *

"We have to do something about stubborn ruin his relationship with a sister." Suggesting Michael Barrett

"I do not think it's a good idea. Maybe need to fix himself." Answers Logan

"She is your girlfriend can have a personal problem if you get involved turn out good or bad." Said, Michael Barrett

"He had messed up chance have a relationship on let Zoey control him like a puppet in the show." Answer Logan

"She does have to manipulate moments a time still he loves her not go away unless Chase ends it." State Michael Barrett

"She is not talking to her parents, and Chase too cannot have a good idea closing off to them every day." Comments Michael Barrett

"How would you think of calling an emergency meet on wakeup in Chase without him catching it on ruining just before strike one that night?" Asked Logan

"It is going to us tonight while hangout in the basketball court, talking him off back in reality." Explains Michael Barrett

"I will do it for the right to make good of try to get things back together before it is too late. Maybe Chase will know how much family more important than anything over his girlfriend." Explains Logan

When Chase Mathew walking into dorm room Maxwell hall 148, his roommate went radio silent know them up to something pretends not to notice grabs a drink relaxing hangout with friends laughing watching a movie prelease in a foreign country.

"Hey, man." Greet Michael Barrett

"What's up?" Asked Chase

"We are talking about play hoop later, think of you join us." Said, Michael Barrett

"Cool, mate." Replied Chase

"Who are you texting, man?" Asked Michael Barrett

"Just talking to a friend about something, it's none of your business." Comments Logan

"Did you hear about Quinn place second at met weeks ago?" Question Michael Barrett

"How is she taking the news on landing two places for not winning the race?" Asked Chase

"We thought you stop care about her since stop talking altogether." Said, Logan

"I never give up on my sister sill hate; the tense on our relationship is not good." Answer Chase

"There is still time to take to your sister does not give on her just talk it out." Suggest Michael Barrett

"How can I win when both sides not wanting to give in at each of them, putting me two different directions?" Question Chase

"Who do love are willing to choose or lose forever?" Asked Logan

"We know the right to choose. It's not my life going to affect anyway." Comments Michael Barrett

"Blood thinner than water with my sister would never have questioned my loyal." Explains Logan

"If you meet the soul-mate fight with sister walks away in minutes, do not doubt it." Comments Chase

"She would understand demanding outrageous important things still cause a lot of drama feeding on my struggle between our family." Explains Logan

"He is right on how Zoey shouldn't act way your sister without it affect relationship bond." Said, Michael Barrett

"I have noticed there something she is hiding withhold the truth for everyone masking the pain and emotion better than anyone." Replied Chase

"It takes the first step to call or text her until Quinn sees will not give up easily with time be ready to talk it out." Suggest Michael Barrett

"I have already texting and called my sister does not want anything does with me." Said Chase

"You have not been normal self since the fight with sister needs to talk it out soon than later." Answer Logan

"How was your date with Quinn?" Asked Michael Barrett

"She is special to me on any girl that ever dated." Answer Logan

"who know one day that she would change a tiger old stripes like a new man" Comments Michael Barrett

"Why do you feel like you can emergency meet on me right now." Question Chase

"We have shown you a sense of the importance of family and talk it out before it's too late." Blunts Michael Barrett

"I would love to talk to my sister when she just wants to work it at the time ready will be there any place or arrange to meet up too." Explains Chase

"She does miss her brother scared that Zoey more important then sister." Explains Logan

"She is always important to me with no compare herself to Zoey." Said Chase

"Well, she shows a pattern of how important your girlfriend vs. own blood many times. It's time for an all conversation between you guys clear up broken communication." Replied Michael Barrett

"You are all right about how to let go far enough need to fix it for me." Said Chase

"Did you get another fight with her again?" Asked Logan

"We talk about things that cannot resolution them opposite sides feel like not the same anymore." Answer Chase

"Depend on how much more can take on dating her or better as friends." Suggest Michael Barrett

"We will always support as best friend whatever you choose to do." Said, Logan

"Thanks for the advice." Answer Chase

The cell phone ring on text messages, a surprise change that causes Chase down his device on the floor.

"Are you okay?" Asked Michael Barrett

"I couldn't believe it in a million years she finally texts to meet up tonight." Blunts Chase

"Who?' Question Logan

"My sister wants to meet up tonight at four pm, still do not know real soon than late." Answer Chase

"Good luck." Said, Michael Barrett

"Raincheck on hoop game, mate" Replied Chase

They meet up at a park nearby PCA by a tree waiting on his sister with nervous every minute thinking changed her mind not coming here. The park scene of trees on autumn with colorful leaves a cold wind moving right and left in gustier sounds of serenity. Many places felt like home holding memories where her parents got meet still married years later.

Quinn is wearing legging with a sweatshirt on the rose the sleeve with hair in a bun still sneaker shoes too.

"Hey, brother!" Greet Quinn

"Hey. Sis." Greet Chase

They are walking together enjoy the scene of beauty still awkwardness in the air of silent unit; one of them speaks up first.

"I have not to act like good brother lately wish things are not fragile right now." Said Chase

"Why do you even care about me?" Asked Quinn

"I did let the thing go too long, not notice a sign of how you felt choose her over my sister." Said Chase

"It's not the first girl you act like fool lovesick sailor." Comments Quinn

"I did betray you by dating Zoey with asking if it is okay." Answer Chase

"Why is it relevant now?" Asked Quinn

"It caused the problem on the distance each other not stay together as a family." Said Chase

"I love you, sis." Answer Chase

"It's not that simple; you let her control everything still wants me to forget all the pain and deceit broken us." Explains Quinn

"I did make a lot of mistakes in realizing want to fix our relationship, do anything." Said Chase

"When you first dated Zac want to protect my sister still hope for all the happiness." Said Chase

"If you talk to me about how felt at the time, we could change the dynamic, not hating each other." Answer Quinn

"Are you still dating Zac or Logan?" Asked Chase

"I have closed the door on Zac broke up with him still dating a new guy." Said Quinn

"Why did you give Logan for permission on dating me?" Asked Quinn

"We had talked a long conversation know he cares about my sister." Explain Chase

"I love the picnic date last night, so romantic simple beauty." Said Quinn

"If he hurt you, sis has to protect Quinn." Replied Chase

"Does that mean you approve of us together?" Asked Quinn

"Yes." Answer Chase

"Do you remember our favorite tree spot with hammock spend time here before every heartbreak?" Asked Quinn

"Sure, I do remember all the talk about life decides made here." Comments Chase

"Let promise not fight like this ever again be a team as the odds." Suggest Chase

"I want you to promise that no one can ever make us separate again." Said Quinn

"Sure." Answer Chase

"I am glad you find love in a great guy like Logan." Replied Chase

"How can I forget you on ignore me all these years?" Question Quinn

"Let me show how better brother in time can forget me." Suggest Chase

"I know that have a lot going on late if need me just remember the support you anytime." Said Chase

"It must not be easy to stand here admire wrong and right still forgive you, brother." Answer Quinn

"You will always be my sis." Replied Chase

"They lied to me all those years went forget to betray move like never happened." Say, Quinn

"Our parent makes mistakes still want to try to be there. Maybe hearing the other side of the story can explain the reasons for why they were protecting you, Quinn." Said Chase

"I have big secrets that have been hiding still do not how to handle the news!" Blunts Quinn

"Okay." Answer Chase

"I was adopted at a young age still found about my born family." Comments Quinn

Quinn has let control telling him about the adopted with investigating known how accident switch at born years later discovers surprising real changing my life.

"Wow" Blunts Chase

"Why tell me about adopt before going on the journey alone is not easy." Said Chase

"When found out, things were not good at the time felt hard to confess to my brother back then choose to follow it alone." Explains Quinn

"Do you want a hug?" Asked Chase

"Yes" Answer Quinn

He had hugged her, letting the tears down she faces still felt helpless guilt on not be there for his sister.

"I am proud of you for brave and strength going through journey strong out of it." Said Chase

"How are you doing late with Zoey?" Question Quinn

"I will not let her control me anymore in time can tell if make it or not." Comments Chase

"Are you mad at me for talking, Rebecca?" Asked Quinn

"When you stunned on how cool are with her in time, not telling my sister who to be friends or not." Explains Chase

"I am glad you understand better less fighting make happier around the group." Said Quinn

"Are your hungry want to eat sushi with guys tonight?" Asked Chase

Quinn loves the idea of him proposing to social can experiment on testing the water fixing their relationship is going to take time and earn back all the trust.

"Sure, I can join you guys tonight with moving forward is a good idea." Answer Quinn

"It's on me tonight; still hope you are cheap date in the time of need treating my sister on a diner." Said Chase

They are walking together into Sushi Rock's whole gangs' waves to them happy reunion again.

"Hey, guy" Greet Quinn

"Hey, babe." Greet Logan

"I miss you way too much." Said Quinn

"Me too." Answer Logan

She gives her boyfriend a sweet tended kiss sits on his lap smiles inn globe while gang enjoys conversation making funny the new couple with her sassy mouth jokes about clown afraid on Brooks. It was curious to see her reaction on archenemy mad on gang jokes walking to the bathroom. While the meal eating sushi with her friend again still watches the express of Brooks stare down show who is going to win this battle. You can calculate a person by each piece the chess border with poke face now tells next hand. I have known her all my life, still waiting for one last move until a call out checkmate.

"Are you excited to play Fantasia lead role?" Asked Lola

"Of course." Answer Quinn

"Where my apologize, Quinn?" Demand Zoey

"It does take two argue when another person denies any wrongdoing not going get an apology." Reason Quinn

"Please reason with your sister or have walked away." Demand Zoey

"I am done with those demands Zoey need to realize my family always first or walk away." Said Chase

"We are in love still choose she-devil over me!" Shouting Zoey

Quinn watches display of close end relationship between her brother still notices James acting uncertain around Zoey put it all together.

"Let me talk to Brook and return in a few minutes, finish the argument." Said Quinn

"I do not believe this innocent princess act instant o found some information damage life not scared release to my brother and everyone. You thought they were sneaky enough hid all the skeleton closet still one step ahead wait unit fall down disaster life. Why would I have notices cheating on my brother with friend James Garett can hurt the relationship in rebel? Now I want to nod and apologize with most sincerity hope does rethink would my offer or face the consequences." Whispers Quinn

She saw Zoey's eyes intense meet her maker in nods, where everyone confused about interacting.

"I am sorry for everything to have done hope you can forget me one day." Apologize Zoey shaking her hand before walking out of the restaurant.

"What just happened here, sis?' Uncertain Chase

Quinn whispers into his ear about his girlfriend affair still felt sorry to have broken the new this way cause Chase mad at Zoey and a random guy.

"Thanks for telling me the true still sorry, take her side too many times." Said Chase

"We take care of each other, brother, not let the witch hurt you." Answer Quinn

"Who wants to have a movie night in my dorm room after we eat here?" Asked Quinn

The gang all agree to join movie night later, still enjoys Sushi Rocks returns conversations forget about Zoey Brooks.

"I will meet guys there; pick any movie in a few minutes have to do something first take time." Said Quinn

Quinn and her brother stay behind, waiting for friends left slow to identify random guy in corner table control all the anger still know his relationship is over.

"Is that the guy she cheated on me while still together?" Replied Chase

"Yes." Answer Quinn

You could see James walk to her greeting with hug still talking in deep conversation notices Zoey's boyfriend know about the affair.

"I am sorry, man." Said, James

"Did you know she was in a relationship?" Asked Chase

"She never told about you in time act misery innocent flirty turn six-month affair." Explains James

"I do forgive you about a sticky situation." Answer Chase

"She is going move school to Covington next semester, who knows still doing the play too." Blunts James

"Zoey and I are over with that can some other guys problem." Replied Chase

"Can I be your friend or not right now?" Asked James

"We are cool beans. I love to have you as my friend, mate." Said Chase

Quinn did text everyone reschedules movies night walking back alone to the girl dorm satisfaction on defeated my archenemy still question why she ruined perfect relationship plan move across world Covington. She had an epic ride journey survive rule coaster of finding a born parent. Then truly happy in life no one could compare trade a value learns to know more next location Star Hollow Connecticut getting to know her family down there.

Who loves an adventure and love in touch new begin on map thing to do with someone special or ride less travel on discovering after graduate school in two years maybe sooner?


	12. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_"The copyright of Zoey 101 and Gilmore Girls do not own them. The Characters have been Changed and adding new characters in this story. I hope you like the plot. I still love both show end and not trying to convince you anything, but please read these new open eyes honestly feed-back. This my view on how it will be if Chase Mathew has a sister with a twisted secret. Happy Writing to all and a good day."_

* * *

Welcome to PCA can light and star are in line with performing upcoming called Circle Lines Tours Eve Carnival Show tonight at 7 pm. The ticket has been sold out with posters all around school campus showcases lead role stars are Quinn and Logan crossed lover of a forbidden love story. How many lights and stage set up opening night getting the stage ready soon our actor student is counting down minutes until showtime. Everyone backstage hurrying to get prepared for showtime on late minutes drama on replacing other roles the witch back out refuses to return the costume, AK Zoey Brooks. My brother has panic about changes after dumpling ex-girlfriend did cause a huge problem not to costume and refuse to come to an upcoming show at all. Theater tells us the show goes on without finding replace Dana still have old black dress add high heels with a touch Rudy sparkle in them.

"Everyone we have practice on rehearsal countdown minutes until showtime breaks a leg." Announcing drama teacher

"How can learning a whole six line in two days are impossible!" Panics Dana

"I need breath in and out please try relaxing enjoy one step make a bad witch tonight." Answer Quinn

"I love the new costume is perfect with a black pump who knows my best friend can design clothes in an urgent time of need to rescue us too." Said, Dana

"It's perfect for us to play theater show making better memory of our high school expression." Comments Quinn

The house of theater is full of curiosity students and parents waiting watch they kid perform tonight. A room of potential crowd holding brochure of an actor reading it still all the dream and spotlight on us entertains them many more date after-show night. When the director-screenwriter and drama teacher introducing the Circle Lines Tours Eve Carnival Show.

"Your all here witness upcoming production tonight be ready to have an amazing student working hard ready perform Circle Lines Tours Eve Carnival Show." Announcing drama teacher

"Tonight, I will be narrator Circle Lines Tours Eve Carnival Show. I hope everyone enjoys the show, ladies and gentlemen." Greet Chase

"Once upon a time Carnival live in a colony of performers ruled the world. When until one family had fallen in love with magician cause epic uproar within months, young Gypsy cursed true love forever in future laughing evil where the town hear the tales want for generations." Narrator

The scene plays out entirely on unbalancing the family still watches Gypsy heart turn cold swear off true love made a huge mistake only keeps greed of power control carnival forever. The magician had vanished not ever seen again, leaving his daughter Fantasia Simone raised by cruel power-hunger mom not known about the father. Sixteen years later, she is beautiful like mother still have gifted teenager learning how to be gypsy taking over one day in the future.

"Fantasia, come here right now." Demand Gypsy mom

"Yes, mother." Said Fantasia

"I need to grab some more fabrics in town, mommy, dear." Answer Gypsy mom

"Why we have too many fabrics already a mom." Question Fantasia

"It's time to entering our world adulthood, taking over to be my apprentice." Cheerful Gypsy

She had her daughter a list to follow on the way collect everything hurry into town amuse by the light, and people street puzzle young gypsy follow a pathway into a store. Next on the checks list carefully selected the fabrics and material with coins cash paying in a register, leaving the store. When times of running errands, she loves to stop at bookstore next book reading about magic tricks or spells. I did live a double life readily vs. Circus world balancing every day still wish would have a healthy life. At the town, follow the train station schedule with finger chooses next ride in 45 minutes, even paying a ticket on the lady.

"Have a good day, fantasia, and take care." Said, lady

The show does have her walking with a suitcase not paying attention fall into a stranger's arm, making eye contact on a spark of love touching her hand. Our world can have a small impact or fate help; both are in the same circle glance many times talking to each other conversation every day without notices a familiar sense. We have witnessed Alex a lion tamer with Fantasia talent Gypsy first interact can be common reactions.

She grabbed the prop suitcase, place it down, looking at her watch, pretending it trains station busy with extra walking back and forward the train sound noise going off.

"One I wish to get away for the ratchet carnival world to find true love kick my evil mom out of life dream of all the dream cannot say out loud." Sing Fantasia

"How would the world be full of color and winds trees having an advantage of a lifetime still sneaky way can be hazardous." Sing Fantasia

"Mom and father raising in the crazy mad world of carnival stop follow light and camera to live a regular life where love is can be available, founding my true love story." Sing Fantasia

She wakes up in a train station fixing her curl locks, stomping her feet, tapping the noise the train arriving holding a suitcase.

A handsome young man running into the lady looking into her eyes, starstruck baffled on the beauty.

"Excuse me how rude of you run me over with help offer to assist." Said Fantasia

"I was blindsided by your beauty Miss." Replied lion tamer

He does help her get cloth into the suitcase, slowly handling the scarf, wondering who she is.

"What your name Miss?" Asked lion tamer

"My name is Fantasia." Said Fantasia

"I am Alex, and why have we meet before until now?" Asked lion tamer

"We do run in the same circle still you never mean to meet in chancing fate can be dangerous. "Say Fantasia

"I am a Gypsy if the notice can dress weird with mighty brave lion tamer can be a lot of trouble for you." Answer Fantasia

"You look amazing, smoking style as a cool gypsy." Replied lion tamer

"I am still learning the trick my traded by famous parents." Said Fantasia

"My parents taught me how lion tamer with following dangerous in its path, and I want to know you, Fantasia." Answer lion tamer

"I have gone before my mom get mad for late, not excusing in life still leaves you some time to remember me." Said Fantasia

She felt impassioned, taking a chance moment to live this one time kissing the lion tamer while sparks are flying returning the embrace in the middle of the train station.

"Can you promise not to tell anyone show you a magic trick?" Asked Fantasia

The lion tamer nods in agreement, excite for witnessing first-time magic trick in life.

She does break the tape holding the rose make a move up her hand appearance a red rose with the floral smell of jasmine.

"My Dad taught me how to few tricks of magic before left us years ago." Said Fantasia

"That trick is cool; it's our secret, Fantasia." Said, lion tamer

The rose to fly into lion tamer hand shocking he believe in magic logic then smell the flower identifying fragrant as unique the girl.

"If we meet in a different world, I would love to get to know you, Alex, my brave lion tamer." Said Fantasia

Fantasia walking away in the train station, holding her suitcase, returning to a world theater madness, closed the door to happiness does not know if she meets Alex ever again.

The star-crossed lover had sneaky around every day sends a secret letter of meeting made connect more observe on her mom different of love stick daughter has eyed a lion tamer. It is always evil in the story that wants revenge into greed to stop pure love for them. Every day she watches her precious fantasia fall deep in love with Alex plots a plan if she cannot have her or not one should in killing her flesh and blood. The gypsy mother sings her bad self-open a box on a gold watch set back to midnight before throwing it the pot reaction puff of smoke completed curse again. A curse can have loophole with Gypsy mother never thought of forbidden love still a priceless secret weapon.

When Fantasia wants to the carnival with two of acquiesces enjoying the park with competition heart of lion tamer still fairy not comfortable in own skin of natural beauty.

The scene shows a tricky fortune teller curiosity on guest tarot cards offer a free session in foolish kids could see deceit and mystery trick of the business. When did she deal with the fate of each of them wonders on different things of life? Does satisfaction gifts them one thing for a young teenager.

When the audience watching each character falls deep, a mystery man smirk watching his daughter in time cursed set on days later controls desire into madness. The thunder of witch revenge on steal her love wants blood still pairs with mother. We can see the web of lies on score anger women fighting for the dead into intense battle let her guard down cut by the knife still grabs poison vail dips into before stabs evil witch fall helpless turns gold spots. The Fairy cannot breath falls, lose her beauty on seashell was broken into millions of pieces. An emerald stone cracks next to the lifeless witch sand mineral of glitter into glances with clock stakes loud countdown to midnight. Lion tamer awake up on small headache runs to his love holds jacket on wound worried keep talks watch her in pain.

"I love you forever, Alex does not forget that if you do make it." Said Fantasia

"We can fight this curse; do not give up on me." Begs Alex

"I will always win without your precious love gone forever." Replied Gypsy mom

"I do wish you learn for horrible mother, not turn cold stone heartless dear." Comments mystery guy

"How are you alive?" Question Gypsy mom

"You were never good with magic still rule our land does not care about the people." Said, mystery guy

Mystery guy grabs the knife out of the jacket stabs his love turns into ice-cold glass regalement reveal it's her father.

"Daddy!" Said Fantasia

"My little girl never means leaving you with an evil mother, and everything will be okay." Replied Dad

"How can you help right now?" Asked Alex

"My daughter has the cure right now around her neck." Said Dad

Fantasia removes the necklace has a vision of cured and better future coming into rule together with lion tamer by her side.

He throws it up into the air a loud noise of light heals my wound magic with the witch and fairy vanished space.

"Why is the necklace special?" Question Fantasia

"I will teach the world and craft too with a dream of having us rule together." Said Dad

Fantasia is holding a necklace of jade with gold care-full put it back on her neck.

Lion tamer does kiss her passion happily broken the curse live lovingly ever after.

The audience is appliances on the last scene makes my heart race of a good job tonight. When the leading roles get back up, join crew takes a bow to the crowd happy on work production of Circle Lines Tours Eve Carnival Show.

Quinn jump into her boyfriend's arms, happy that she auditions for a play meet great people still willing to do it again.

"I love the rose in my dress room are perfect." Comments Quinn

"I am going to spoil my girl with all the best in life." Said, Logan

"You did great tonight, sis." Comments Chase

"Thanks for the experience of theater show here who can ever want to stop join another project." Answer Quinn

"We did not need her craziness anyway; still sorry she is moving to a school in England." Said, Logan

"How did the talk go with Zoey?" Asked Quinn

"She is not the girl falling in love within time; we should go our separate ways." Said Chase

"There is someone better for my brother who could predict that Zoey is she-devil rotten pumpkin eater cheat in PCA." Replied Quinn

"Let go to after party guy" Encourage Lola

"I am tired, not in the mood to go tonight." Said Chase

"We can hang out some other time, maybe need to cheer him up tonight." Suggest Quinn

"I am not agreed you stay in a dorm room alone; we need to go after having fun." Replied Logan

The gang did hangout in after-party enjoys dancing and having a ball on good production bonding, making better memory, picking up his mate sadness on Zoey. Why does a sweet girl with dark side hurt people still never change unless hit rock bottom? We did wish her the best Covington out of us life hope one my brother heals on heartbroken with his friend around help every day sooner or later.


	13. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_"The copyright of Zoey 101 and Gilmore Girls do not own them. The Characters have been Changed and adding new characters in this story. I hope you like the plot. I still love both show end and not trying to convince you anything, but please read these new open eyes honestly feed-back. This my view on how it will be if Chase Mathew has a sister with a twisted secret. Happy Writing to all and a good day."_

Today is a fantasy where every child as dreaming of play spy in disguise with a twisted plot to crack the case in an old detective office smoking a cigarette waiting for the client walk begging you to solve it. You think walking into a dark detective office was weird to still some part of yourself longing know hundred percent story without sugar coding it discovers life-changing true to have told ladies and gentlemen. I am a girl that uncertain who my born parent or asking question desires to what know all the fact about them. Meanwhile, hiding the truth for my brother Chase and other friend scared that walk away for me feeling broken inside wondering will they judge or accept it. It was refreshing to tell only my best friend roommates some of the guilty falling off have them understand with supporting more hugs sobbing emotion is not alone.

This can is my story on most regular expression double five scenarios finding the case of locating lost keys of Pensive at local dinner with Nancy skimpy disguise no one would think its Quinn in a million years.

"Please tell you recorded there interact after another big argument with miss perfect does not deserve a sweet guy like Chase Mathew." Comment Dana

"She has caused a lot of problems; still, everyone needs some to love even if the name is Brooks." Replied Isabelle

"She will never apologize to anyone; still, we believe the good in that which is not." Comments Dana

"What do you think, Quinn?" Asked Isabelle

"What did you say?" Asked Quinn

"You did not hear that believe Chase breakup with Zoey poor thing is emotion wreck with roommates cheering her up trying to understand why it happened to our power couple." Explaining Dana

"I have got a text for my brother worried about the break on Zoey needed to happen to see if things get better vs. worse in still fighting as usual." Said Quinn

"Your two older brothers are hot with reason, maybe need more mature older college instant high school boys." Said Isabelle

"When you dated older guy in college can be an unpredictable adventure with an overprotective brother like Logan can protest his little sister date, those guys still be carefully girly." Replied Quinn

"Who one of the brothers are single?" Asked Isabelle

"I did not ask them about their relationship knowing too much information off-limits." Comments Quinn

"I will text both of them to see which one catch the fish line of love." Said Isabelle

Dana is laughing at her roommate's interest dating Patrick or Lexis Mathew as she never what is coming after in mature hunter guys can be good or bad depending on the man.

"What are you both do not tell me it's not like us keep secrets?" Asked Isabelle

"She will not be angry with you on; they still need to tell her the new development." Hinting Dana

"Can at least one tell me what is going lately?" Asked Isabelle

"My new is not surprising with you know who 180 interest point is total to tell her." Hinting Quinn

"It happened very fast on how we meet the chemical was there in reason he did date some in the room. I am dating Zac Leo Walter is the great guy who will not let anyone tell people who not to be within my love life." Blunting Dana

"How could you break the girlfriend code dating her ex-boyfriend?" Asked Isabelle

"She did give the blessing on dating him before anything happened between us, making it officially." Explains Dana

"Did she ask you permission before anything got series?" Asked Isabelle

"She did ask for permission it hurt at first need let go past understand why it did not workout not mean together vs. they were a perfect match in fate play away in hand wanting them happy." Explains Quinn

"I am sorry for the jump to a conclusion without listening to your side Dana." Apologizing Isabelle

Dana had let her hug Isabelle, making up in misunderstanding glad to know everything still okay in finding love in unexpected ways.

"I want to ask you if it's okay to date your brother or not?" Asked Quinn

"Wow, you like my brother, who would of know that feel very stunned believing it can happen truly." Blunting Isabelle

"I thought of friend in time we grow feeling would never mean hurt you or him too." Said Quinn

"Have you kissed Logan was he good or bad?" Chuckle Dana

"I am not answering that question in reason she does not need to hear those juicy details." Replied Quinn

"This can be weird; still tell it would get mad hear the juicy detail even if you kissed my brother." Said Isabelle

"Does that mean I got your blessing to date him with reason control the affection in front of you with Logan." Answer Quinn

"My brother needs a girl like you in his life still my bestie needs to be happy who know wedding bell can come after making me Maid of Honor when it happens." Comments Isabelle

"I do not kiss and tell who that scandal behavior does need to think about it first have to go." Said Quinn

Quinn had walked away with a gym bag heading to uncertain know her best friend is gossiping about her future with Reese in planning imagine picture when she would next get married. They are peace understand the battle of wisdom meeting head team at located dinner where the press would think to be following her into the trenches in theory. The plan was simple; my name is Nancy, a sweet innocent detective for the thrill of finding my parent murder changes into red wig shorts with floral black print styling a black high heel shoe. When high heels are echoing each step taken to the booth in the corner, those name Fred and Larry sitting down casually an envelope slides to into myself the word Quinn in red ink.

She has a clouded mind sad on how her brother was feeling on the broken relationship with my immortal enemy still wish things can be more straightforward than the complicated web of lies could just acquaintance in the school. She is not me anymore; my ex-bestie in the past forever learning things changed hope her brother would be happy with her or not.

Quinn grabs her cell phone text Chase a messenger before entering black limo destination sugar town.

* * *

"All device is not allowed in Candy Manway; please set them in the basket before liftoff." Said stranger's voice

She had listened to the stranger's demands with a grin still tired, falling asleep while the vehicle drives the destination sugar town.

"Its almost time still need change into the disguise there door to have privacy get ready." Instruction stranger voice

She had walking carefully to the door while it's move vehicle closing; it probably changes into different person Nancy.

The outfit seems typical dark California beach look wearing sun hat over black glass still new hair color wig natural red long curl.

When thinking about how Zac, her ex-boyfriend, knew those people seem weird, still may be part of the team's needs remain silent partner does work in stranger ways.

"We are almost here and remember the plan; everything will be fine return back at school like nothing happened." Said stranger's voice

"Thanks for helping, and how do you get back to school after the meeting?" Asked Quinn

The Car had turned silently opened the single door sitting back in confused how stranger lady disappeared.

"Well, I must be pretty crazy to do this without telling anyone and still know what insane can be like no one would believe this story." Said Quinn

Limo window opens, hearing the driver chuckles with mummers' word" its healthy reaction kids just remember why your doing this find the real story."

Quinn knows the Car stopped at the destination grabs her small purse across the shoulder opens it reveal restaurant dinner Johnny rocket luxury dinner is pretty much in the middle of nowhere.

It did feel scared and curiosity, why to have restaurant in the middle of nowhere this can, is the Confidential journey of Runaway takes you to a place where shouldn't go or find. I am a girl of destiny who does fly into new expression know can handle anything when trying to see the light at the end of my tunnel.

Quinn is continuing to walk into the parking lot takes reflection at herself thinking," I do love the outfit still wish taking a picture of it would look great in profile without the red wig."

The door does ring for the bell; see the host smile in watch seating chart casual. "Welcome to Johnny Rocket Luxury Dinner, how many for tonight?"

"Table for Nancy, please!" Replied Quinn

The host studies her picture with reason Quinn carefully removing sunglasses show her eyes accept it quickly guiding to a booth.

"Well, darling, you have a good meal the server Dolly be with you soon." Said the host

She decides to backside booth reading the menu casual two detective smiling in satisfaction exchanges hundred dollar bill the host.

"Nice to meet you, Quinn hope everything has not been too hard lately waiting for the results need to have it in-depth for your satisfaction." Greeting P.I Detective

"It has not been walking in the parking if asking how it wants on in the front whole world." Replied Quinn

"I am sorry if my assistant had offended you in the world selection, Quinn." Apologized Detective

"He is learning still good to have a sense of humor on the job." Replied Quinn

"We had tested the DNA results to make good proof of the case she is not your born mother do not match with reason have location born family." Said Detective

"What happened to cause a switch in the hospital?" Asked Quinn

"The nurse on the shift did work with co-kidnapper for part of the money selling many babies reforming black market time they are acting foolish to believe cannot get a catch in law years later." Explains P.I Detective

"What with funny code names?" Asked Quinn

"Its insurance policy in our business better trust the client secure goes smoothly with reason makes more fun to work these late hours on new cases daily." Said Detective

"How can you get something to drink or eat, miss?" Asked the waiter

"I am fine, not hungry." Replied Quinn

"Can she have spite with a fried side of country gravy Polly." Answer Detective

"When the long drive going need something to eat with delicious food here, it's on me." Said Detective

The waiter comes out of the kitchen with fresh fries with country gravy, including refill the boy coffee.

"Thank Polly for everything taking care of our in dinner need to eat." Said P.I Detective

"You both please be careful about working too hard, need a vacation." Said Waiter

"I do not believe in the vacation; do enjoy my job fillies me; who would I still if never did what love to do." Said Detective

Quinn did eat the fries with dipping in Country Gravy drink her spite listening to detective interact with Polly.

She gets handled an envelope her name on it opens it reading pages of words information about her family has felt overwhelming taking a big pill shallow memorizing pictures of them. The process still meanwhile, input data learn significant new still process the new life that has taken away in reason loss the appetite eat anymore.

"We know it's a lot take in just read the file; you will be meeting them in two weeks if the need calls the lawyer or us anytime." Sincere Detective

"They will arrange conference meet in a week smoothing out the press and media still get you ready he will call you on the plan upcoming." Said P.I Detective

Quinn did finish the meeting shaking their hands goodbye, still felt haunted in discovering her past knows. She would live in Stars Hollow, Connecticut, with her family miles away for Hollywood California at another life; how would it changed not meet her friend or a student in PCA.

The rest of the drive was silently listening to iPod watching the ride back to school.

**_Road Less Traveled_**

**_Lauren Alaina_**

_Why do you keep on staring?_

_That mirror, mirror, it ain't fair at all (mmh)_

_Dress sizes can't define, don't let the world decide what's beautiful_

_No_

_You won't make yourself a name if you follow the rules_

_History gets made when you're acting a fool_

_So don't hold it back and just run it_

_Show what you got and just own it_

_No, they can't tear you apart_

_If you trust your rebel heart, ride it into battle_

_Don't be afraid, take the road less traveled_

_Wear out your boots and kick up the gravel_

_Don't be afraid, take the road less traveled on_

_Oh, ooh whoa, oh, ooh whoa_

_Take the road less traveled on_

_Don't follow anyone_

_March to the rhythm of a different drum (mmh)_

_Why do we analyze, break out, and criticize the crazy ones?_

_Oh_

_You won't make yourself a name if you follow the rules_

_History gets made when you're acting a fool_

_So don't hold it back and just run it_

_Show what you got and just own it_

_No, they can't tear you apart, no_

Quinn left the limo walking back exhaust mental though campus her head process how lost sixteen years of almost another life decide every choose the thing she would have done in pretend to try to be what never could be in a big city vs. small town. I was questioning did I choose track running by myself or born father talent handled to me as usual. Desert island left-right to know what you are instant, not wanting to know the whole story living a lied felt better having thousand of thoughts questioning everything won or desired to become proof the world that I was good enough.

She had walked into the dorm room, not changing falling into bed, crying herself to sleep without no one hearing her pain deep inside.

That next morning, she did get up, taking morning run on the track with music on keeping busy processing this bug secret alone. While she is acting regular unit ready, tell her friend, and her boyfriend notices how something is bothering the patient know need time before plan to talk to her when they alone tell him later.

Chase Mathew did care for Zoey Brook's love somethings make mistakes; both work it out. They knew why it in reason, knew cannot give up on love slowly embracing each other time hurting being apart need have a second chance getting better on communication work better as a team vs. fighting each other.

When you open pandora's box has a secret in its curiosity that takes high repeatably in wisdom vs. clueless can better if you're not ready, discover can affect many things. I hope you all know the truth of season in huge dose does always being a rainbow at the end of it.


	14. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_"The copyright of Zoey 101 and Gilmore Girls do not own them. The Characters have been Changed and adding new characters in this story. I hope you like the plot. I still love both show end and not trying to convince you anything, but please read these new open eyes honestly feed-back. This my view on how it will be if Chase Mathew has a sister with a twisted secret. Happy Writing to all and a good day."_

* * *

Welcome to Carnival where lion and bears are a circle with a trace of blood to writing faked information welling to cash in a ticket for thousands of dollar in Hollywood the toughest survive the swarm of vultures among us spreading lies on the magazine with people reading that trash judging your family for they pretty entertainment boring life.

No one is alone without the backbone of the crew paid to navigate the madness trusting fewer friends or family willing to sell you out for a picture or any new on a motive to get rich.

When you just a teenager daily with paparazzi follow everywhere on campus asking silly question lawyers tell you said nothing walking away makes them wonder more about the next big story.

I am just a typical teenager with a famous father businessman that everyone wants to be our friend for all the price tags vs. less genuine friends depend on the person.

That I always do get a text for my crew put together with help fix baby nips story smooth transition a better narrator tells my story on tv or reporter.

How many things get offer get my story for hunger reporter feeding lies later, changing the narrator better rating.

She does have a bodyguard on daily routes of school with activities sports or drama theater guiding her safe needs for their daughter Quinn.

There are driving to the destination with her lawyer in the car too.

"Are you ready for the spotlight to tell your story?" Asked the lawyer

"I will ready as can be if the flashlight and camera act calm, still normal in front of them." Said Quinn

"If they get to hunger, I will take over at any time need make you at ease." Replied the lawyer

"Thank you for taking my case on with you could go through it alone." Said Quinn

"You can do it a practice as we rehearsals back in the dorm room." Explains the lawyer

"I am going to exit the car first guide you through the crowds of press and please do not comment on anything they say to you." Explains the lawyer

When the car stop, she can hear the press shouting her name outside with sounds of flashlight camera going off; remember the plan.

The Door opened with a lawyer guiding her away for the paparazzi shouting her name felt the camera clicking lots imagine taken before walking into a building.

Security guides them into a conference room the back way into the hallway before stops repeat "There are ready for you when the client walks through press already seated."

"How do I look like millionaire dollars?" Asked Quinn

"You look good and remember to breathe with remain calm. They watch you get upset." Explain the lawyer

It's time for camera action to walk into the conference door with a smile in the reserved table on the stage all eye on Quinn.

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming on short notice." Greeting Quinn

"Please be respectful to let her tell her side the story with a question later." Explains the lawyer

"My name is Quinn, with these confusing lies, have been spread on my family going straight it right now." Greeting Quinn

"Did you know you were at the time adopt into Mathew family?" Asked reporter 1

"I was told at young ago that my adopt family wanted a good home to be with everything could dream of having that made it easier to understand there sacrifice." Said Quinn

"How did you feel after hearing the adopting has been switched without not one notice mix up?" Asked reporter 2

Quinn has felt uncomfortable tapping the pen with social q on the lawyer answer that question.

"She has processed the information as a normal teenager would instant let the investigation go through trying live life with the camera, not understanding they private." Answer the lawyer

"Did anyone know in your family did get surprised on the information of the adopt?" Asked reporter 1

"Well, there is my parent know with reason to hold back information for brother in time we could have told him with media in our business." Said Quinn

"You are the number of adopts nip in the market, causing a frenzy, how would comment on that subject?" Asked reporter 3

"I can comment that my family did not know the guilt person in question has profited in illegal adopts at the time still wish that families affected loss is devasting with time shed light prevent the market selling baby on another adopt kidnapping nip happening again." Said Quinn

"Have you talk to the born parent single learned that mother is not your family?" Asked reporter 4

"We are processing contact at the right time to understand this media madness with my team." Said Quinn

"She will always my mother in certain different feel the emotion of grandmother lose her daughter and another part of child life." Said Quinn

* * *

"How is your mother, Sally taking the new development?" Asked reporter 5

"You guys reading the tabloids too much." Comments Quinn

"How are you feeling after scare hospital emergency?" Asked reporter 2

"My healthy scare was allergy reaction treatment did help with it doing good." Comments Quinn

"Do you think battle custody will affect school or other activities?" Asked reporter 3

"We are working out the theologist of custody one step at a time." Replied the lawyer

"How is your boyfriend Zac handing the new of adopting scandal?" Asked reporter 5

"We are not together in different options, still not let it affect our friendship." Comments Quinn

"Did it cause you to break up?" Asked reporter 2

"Our relationship is private to us, not the general public." Said Quinn

She had grabs five tabloids magazine throwing them on the table, causing a fright jolt reaction to the general press.

"I am controlling this navigator with great need understand cannot answer all of the questions that desire to know about me. "Said, Quinn

The lawyer is the pride of his client handling the press in a decent strike thinking how brilliant it was slamming the magazine.

"Time bomb was incorrect." Said Quinn

"Baby nip Scandal does not view accurately with lies." Said Quinn

"Sally meltdown sources can be vegging sell a cash cow for Hollywood stardom." Said Quinn

"Well, the article caught in lies is pure trash." Said Quinn

"Do not get me to start on the article; the flight for Quinn does not have any fact to stand on." Said Quinn

"Finally, my private on Quinn Allergy battle saved by died can humor material need work really." Said Quinn

"Are you dating another guy later?" Asked reporter 1

"Well, for this moment, I have lived through lots the strength let you keep guessing with great sarcasm have not to comment ladies and gentlemen." Said Quinn

"We thought to give us all access to the big break can do it right." Said the reporters

Hollywood can be a tricky place to survive with reason; make them want more like shark following blood in the water. We can rule this town with my iron fist.

"I will give the story with some rules first before see the good." Comments Quinn

"I won't read it before it checked before published with the reason you detrain for article will sue you." Said Quinn

"Please remember I am giving you this story on the bottom of my heart still believe exceptional journalism thinking is not gone for good. "Said, Quinn

She had spoken the real story with pens moving back and forward see their light bulb on knew curiosity reporter article would be it published in days.

Quinn has poser with the flashing light imagine of my soul can expression into playing card turn with two fingers show two sides of the vertex.

"Thank you, guy, all of your time looking forward to seeing the article still have a great night." Said Quinn

They left the conference with security guiding out of the building before other desperate paparazzi shouting for the story that is no getting in a lifetime.

She has got into the cars driving back civilization with a long car ride winding down satisfied on all day hard work with reward thought how lucky to have a relationship that truly loves her.

"You were amazing at the conference. It will be good PR causing the storm down show anther side the story.' Said the lawyer

"Will they be charged with kidnapping?" Asked Quinn

"I talked with the lawyer everything going be fine, no changed file." Said the lawyer

"But he is still going to jail for kidnapping?" Asked Quinn

"He has multiplied changes rot in jail where he cannot hurt anyone else." Answer the lawyer

"That's a relief to know still wonder how he got away with it this long?" Asked Quinn

"Who can fight doing illegal does caught up to you sometime in a big karma way." Said the lawyer

She had closed her eyes falling asleep in peace knew he could not do it anyone else instant ready her know other families discover time can create a bond learning where she was from not being lost anymore.


	15. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

_"The copyright of Zoey 101 and Gilmore Girls do not own them. The Characters have been Changed and adding new characters in this story. I hope you like the plot. I still love both show end and not trying to convince you anything, but please read these new open eyes honestly feed-back. This my view on how it will be if Chase Mathew has a sister with a twisted secret. Happy Writing to all and a good day."_

* * *

It's crunch when Quinn is in her dorm, the stylist going though lots of wardrobes choose for the meeting at Vaccaro's Restaurant at 2 pm this event.

Quinn is repeating on outfit approves with team duo Hannah and Carter still looking for perfect appearance pairing accessories by minutes change it when necessary needed.

"We are missing something that cannot explain it." Said Carter, with his hand on the hips, still involved debating in the minds.

"I believe that it be fine never saw you this frazzled before we are team brother." Replied Hannah

The door was banging outside with familiar voices of her roommate's shout, "please let us we had forgotten the key."

She had a seat down on the sofa with the lawyer laughing them arguing on stylist client wardrobe service.

"Why is this necessary on its just first meeting causal setting?" Asked Quinn

"It would look better in control the narrator with reason does fix public view if there is the picture in the press sometimes enjoy this fashion show treating like a princess." Explains the lawyer

"There are not me wearing this overdone looking need touching up." Comments Quinn

"You are right; it does not look we should following need modern with a twist of color." Said Carter

"I got the perfect look a modern superstar would fall in love died to wear in pure fashion trends setter." Said, Hannah

She had put the wardrobe choose carefully analyzing how cutie it was known will well choose still a little nervous about meeting her born parent tonight.

"Can you let us into back in the room we late for meeting the gang?" Begging Dana

"I will get the door; maybe you can show the new wardrobe that is a hundred percent you with thanks on let me take the case with my first out of lawyer school." Said the lawyer

"Thanks for helping with a wise lawyer everything is easier to process whole new advantage blend my family is a circus madness who loves challenges overcome soon than later." Replied Quinn

The lawyer has open it sees two roommates walking into the girl's dorm room stunned on the number of racks of clothes nods understand it all Quinn in detail wondering where to put all the new wardrobe.

"I am going to get some coffee before we head out in an hour to Vaccaro's Restaurant." Answer the lawyer

"Wow, there are beautiful pieces with this year be styling every girl will have envy of fashion trend crew." Said, Dana

"How did you manage the reserved Vaccaro's Restaurant?' Asked Isabelle

"I just call them getting us off banned with reasonable asking to rent the space out for meeting nearby campus." Explains Quinn

"Well, you wait unit Zoey hear stealing the date spot she wants for the anniversary tonight." Replied Dana

"Who cares about Zoey can arrange Sushi Rock as a new spot spend time with my brother." Comments Quinn

"I have to change into this outfit before it's getting before, I will be late to meet my born parents tonight." Said Quinn

She had grabbed the hanger carefully, putting on the fading pants with a floral lace top over her frame body, still loving the way it does look on me.

Hannah getting accessory for the single bed handing white high heel straps still necklace matching fun style modern did complete the new appearance.

"It's time for my magic happened; let make you makeup flawless girly." Said Carter

She has sat down on the sofa area already setup makeup with Carter starting the process of a glam squad.

"Are you nervous about meeting the born parents tonight?" Asked Isabelle is acting curious about her best friend mindset today.

"Have you told Chase about meet them tonight can cancel his anniversary be there for you in support? Asked Dana

"I feel ready to meet them with my lawyer does know how to handle critical moment into a better plan trying to see where I will stay here or back with them." Explains Quinn

"If he cancels the date, she will flip out that made Chase do it with another tedious argument getting along for my brother safe in many ways it's the better choice." Said Quinn

"I will be sent you our support hope things work out with crazy memo card on learning about the family." Say, Isabelle

"I do learn better know on press situation vs. unprepared in the meeting." Explains Quinn

"Can you wait until I put on a necklace before styling Quinn hair. "Suggesting Hannah

Hannah opened the box carefully, unsnapping pendant while hair pulled up still place it on adjusting before closing to snapping on the neck.

"I love it to piece with spark diamond is like me." Said Quinn

"Your father has a special design for his little girl." Answer Hannah

Carter does put on the final touches on the eyeshadow with curling pieces of the ends still spraying shine only in the hair in place loving this part of the job making lovely ladies like Quinn reactions is rewarding.

"What do you think about the total makeover?" Asked Carter

"I do love it with everything thought of times thousand make magic." Said Quinn

"We are glad to have a happy client with reason; see you again in the future." Greetings goodbye Hannah with partner packing stuff follow outside the door.

Quinn has glam makeup with a pink shimmer that has bright fuchsia lips on point still rocking outfit to match the appearance.

"I am too tired at sushi rock again, need sleep to stay back tonight." Said, Dana

"It's a tradition we go to sushi rock as a gang; no one left out." Answer Isabelle

"You both can order in to have it deliver girly" Suggesting Quinn

* * *

Who could of know that Zoey is furious as a bull in a match darting off epic fight on the ruined plan tonight that his sister Quinn did sabotage?

An unexpected banging on the door with Zoey shouting, "I know that you are still in there Quinn and not leave until we talk now."

"What got Miss perfect panties in a twist today?" Asked Isabelle

They had laughed out with the joke of her in another bad mood as usual if she did not get her way.

"Why should I let you in my dorm room with that bad attitude?" Asked Quinn

"I will call your brother if I do not open this door right now." Answers Zoey

"Then, you better call Chase to fight the battle of not getting our dorm room." Said, Dana

They can hear Zoey talking to Chase, explaining that she is very unreasonable with time never understand what he saw in her anyway.

In minutes her cell phone ringing it was Chase as usually taking Zoey side again and press the speaker on the phone.

"Hello, brother! How lovely is to hear your call me right now?" Greeting Quinn

"You put me on speaker again, always forget I hate that so much." Comments Chase

"Why would want not to be yelled at another of Zoey's pointless crying fits?" Sarcastic Quinn

"Let her into your dorm room will be there in five minutes." Said Chase

"We wait until get here deals with her, then let both of you in 5 minutes." Suggesting Dana

"Did you hear the Zoey Brooks, or do you need to repeat me." Said Quinn

The cell phone call does end with a sigh of remarks outside the door that know it will less five minutes her brother running faster in the girl's dorm.

"If anyone hunger, I have some sushi left to have or throw it away." Suggesting Quinn

Dana divided the twenty-five pieces eating it with Isabelle sick griming enjoying the Sushi.

"He is here dealing with annoy sister open the door now," Said, Zoey

"What the magic word first?" Asked Dana

"Forever get, I am getting Coco to open the door, still acting childish." Comments Zoey

"She is Childish, calling someone is an oxymoron in herself." Comments Isabelle

Quinn does open the door with Zoey yelling for dorm adviser does not notice it already began.

Dana does open the mini-fridge throw drink at Chase seating on a bean bag with a horrible migraine.

"Did she give you migraine on the phone?" Asked Quinn

"I do not know want got her mad still if you would open the door, she would be making my head hurt." Replied Chase

"Let get this over with I have somewhere to be in an hour." Said Quinn

"Where are you going on another date looking like that?" Asked Chase

"She looks amazing for you to concern still way better judge her when were the fashion man?" Comments Isabelle

Dana gets up to see Coco and Zoey coming toward them, causing a scene of people curious minds watching speculation.

"I do see you open the door for Zoey still need not be yelling in dorm ladies." Disappointed Coco

"She was not listening left me outside, not wanting to open the door." Explains Zoey

"If you would act differently, maybe she would open the door without demanding it unreasonable." Answer Coco

"I am sorry to be distant you on eating the ravioli and try to keep it down with no more shouting." Apologizing Quinn

"What are you mad about, babe?" Asked Chase

"Well, your sister ruined our anniversary date by booking the Restaurant. I was going to celebrate Vaccaro's Restaurant." Sobbing Zoey

"We can go somewhere else on our special anniversary better." Answer Chase

"Why did you sabotage our anniversary do hate me that much?" Asked Zoey

"I did not sabotage you, still blaming me a usually need to move on for past. "Explains Quinn

"Do not like me with Zoey that why did it?" Asked Chase

"I did not know about the anniversary thing; still book it months in advance without the need to check my calendar with my brother." Replied Quinn

"Can we borrow half of it single just big place everyone still gets want in compromise?" Asked Zoey

"I would do if it were a date, not a meeting is important." Answer Quinn

"What kind of meeting is it need secretive?" Asked Chase,

"it only my business with it need to it alone still tell anytime." Answer Quinn

"Thank you for trying to help with that need me to cancel be there for you in support?" Asked Chase

"How dare you just put our relationship in second place cancel the anniversary date think it's not bad enough." Mummers Zoey

Zoey walking out of the room anger back to her room more frustrated at Chase, the boyfriend

"I love that you want to be there still need to on my own with that thanks for offering." Answers Quinn

"How mad is Zoey on the scale one to ten?" Asked Chase

"It's about 9." Answer Isabelle

"It's about 10." Answer Dana

"If you give her time, she can calm down need to talk it out fix something in your relationship before thinking long term." Suggesting Quinn

"I want you happy with her still feel like in the middle all the time need stop we still both care for you. That way, she does these things." Explains Quinn

She sees her brother leave the dorm sad understand the struggle of prior can take a toll on relationships.

"Well, ladies, I have to go see you later." Greeting goodbye Quinn

"Are you ready to face them?' Asked the lawyer

"I am ready as can be running to opened lion's den wearing meat dress," Explains Quinn

"You will be fine. Just be natural in time; they are still part of you being born parent in flush can not be that bad." Replied the lawyer

When walking to the girl lobby felt the high heel hurt still know my strength pushing into the light, understanding another half I never knew.

The team guiding through campus into a limo with flashing light and mummers' word did not care about in return that's Hollywood.

"Did you read the folder I had left in a dorm room?" Asked the lawyer

"My mom is Lorelai Gilmore love regular coffee still eat unhealthy burger and takeout." Answer Quinn

"She is the boyfriend to Luke Dane with two kids for another relationship." Answer Quinn

"How about your father?' Asked the lawyer

"Well, I know he works business with raising half-sister on a failed relationship but love motorcycles too." Answer Quinn

"I have two other siblings who make us triplets not almost like." Said Quinn

"I got a called about grandparents are join the meeting too." Replied the lawyer

"Why would you want to come without being invited?" Asked Quinn

"They want to meet you there new granddaughter; still, it can be a lot to handle. Please remember you are not alone. It's a good idea to know them too." Suggesting the lawyer

The rest of the drive was silent fifteen more minutes unit they step outside the limos at Vaccaro's Restaurant.

The lot park was empty for reason of private event stilling redecorating on the interior and still testing a new menu.

She had walked in the Restaurant's primary owner, greeting them with excitement donate fee booking; it was investment after the incident caught in curtains saving it a broad picture of water in time.

"Thanks for helping us at on meeting close to campus, sir." Sincere Quinn

"It was lovely to have you in present hope not will distant after the backlash of the press that the Mathew family has handled daily." Said the owner

"Are the guest in the dining room already?" Asked the lawyer

"I was following the requirements to lead them into the dining room about twenty minutes ago." Said the owner

"Can you lead to the way, sir?" Asked Quinn

He had to lead them into the dining corner table with her born family patient waiting until she felt anxious about the present unknown.

"Thank you for coming California meets Quinn in unexpected circumstances understand she progresses the changes as best a teenager can do with any more complications that have already happened." Said the lawyer

"My name is Christopher Hayden, your father, with the beauty of the mother, including the blue eyes." Greeting Father

"My name is Lorelai Gilmore your mother cannot believe loss, my little girl, it felt incomplete without you." Greeting Mom

"What is my real name?" Asked Quinn

"It is Quinn Victoria Gilmore was after some special with so much love." Said Mom

"Can I hug my daughter for the first time?" Asked Dad

She nods, wanting to hug her father's surprise that he had even requested made know they had considered the feeling before act on it.

"That can be a reasonable thing to hug you with that requires is a yes." Said Quinn

Christopher had to hug his daughter felt right in the hand glad have been here knowing Quinn was never second-guessing.

"Who chooses was its name Victoria?" Asked Quinn

"It's your mom's idea still consider if you do not want it can be changed." Said Dad

"I like it still not getting used to calling different named if that makes sense." Explains Quinn

"What do you want us to call you, dear?" Asked Mom

"I like the name, Quinn. "Said, Quinn

She had sat down, fiddling with a bracelet in acting nervously in front of them.

"Can you say something about you if you want to do it?" Asked Dad

She whispers a requirement to the lawyers laughing with it, asking for regular coffee understand sharing the love coffee a Gilmore would have done it.

"She is truly born Gilmore like your mother loves her coffee in passion craving unhealthy way." Said Dad

"Are your allergy to nuts or pumpkin?" Asked Quinn

"Well, your brother is an allergy to nuts still love pumpkin." Said Mom

"I am your grandfather, Richard, lovely to meet you." Greeting Richard

"I am your grandmother, Emily, lovely to see you." Greeting Emily

"I am sorry for not coming alone, still wanted my lawyer to be here as support." Explains Quinn

"It's smart to have someone here in time good have adviser navigate what happens next." Said, Richard

Quinn felt worried about doubt about who she be living with born parent or Mathews.

"We are not talking about this right now with reason getting know our granddaughter." Shouting Emily

"It's fine understood complicated who I go or not still have a life here." Said Quinn

Quinn noticed the subtle trait of her mom, and dad felt connecting decide to open slowly to them in time.

"What do you want to know about me?" Asked Quinn

"I have seen a lot of magazine about you still wondering how are doing after leaving the hospital?" Asked Emily

"Mom, that is too personable need time before the big question." Comment Mom

"I did accidentally was not carefully; it happened allergy reaction help get better in the hospital building back my immune system slow with time feel way better." Said Quinn

"I did do my first play it was good expression still having time athletic in track runner." Said Quinn

"That great to hear still wish could of be there in the audience cheering you on with flower after." Said Mom

"How about you tell us when you next meet in field runner to be there in the stand supporting my daughter." Replied Dad

"We can arrange that with communication email or text, still wondering about legit stuff." Said the lawyer

"I want her Connecticut with her family spending Friday dinner as normal Gilmore would do." Said Emily

"She is a young girl that would be effective by a big change." Replied Richard

"It's not my fault; the hospital lost her think she was gone." Said Emily

"It's not easy to wake up know had lost daughter sold into adopt scandal demanding things we need to talk about first." Said Mom

"She is right I can see that would use more pain and have a trial base if that the case." Suggesting Dad

"You both are cowards need to grow up, make her move in with you, not the Matthew." Shouting Emily

Emily does grab her purse, walking out mad with demanding Richard comes too.

"It will be fine with me, either way, to stay here or visit." Said, Richard

"We know it can be a complicated decision to make still think of what is better for your daughter than selfish." Said the lawyer

Lorelai sees the pain and cannot hide what is best for her daughter; no one said it will be easy to choose to hurt them still want her happy in the end.

They are things looking at each other, wishing it did have to be so hard to put the fate of our daughter.

"How about you write down the choose secret hand each other in agreement." Suggesting Mom

Christopher does think for a while, still write the answer down; wait for Lorelai.

Lorelai does know how it felt like being raised by parents knew she had done it if her mother will not forgive in time.

The paper switches revealing fate; it's her choice, not mine.

"I want you to choose who wants living with my daughter." Said Dad

"I want to finish school in PCA with my friend, and my boyfriend can visit you on upcoming trips." Replied Quinn

"Well, that is the decision; it will be great in seeing my little when you can escape at any time." Said Quinn

"Who is this boyfriend that my daughter is he good to you?" Asked Dad

"He is good to me with that; maybe he the one." Answer Quinn

"We had to meet this guy soon without your grandparents." Said Mom

"Do think she will ever understand why to choose to stay in PCA?" Asked Quinn

"She can be hard sometimes still do not give up on your grandmother loves to have wanted the best." Explain Mom

"We have to go get some rest before leave tomorrow; take care." Said Dad

She did watch her parents leave knowing deep down it was the right time to stay with the Mathew family need work few things get better in the relationship.

When disaster had come to my world, there was not much light in the tunnel thinking every time fighting my way out can redemption new chapter to know my born family still just silly Quinn.


	16. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Quinn's Letter**

_"The copyright of Zoey 101 and Gilmore Girls do not own them. The Characters have been Changed and adding new characters in this story. I hope you like the plot. I still love both show end and not trying to convince you anything, but please read these new open eyes honestly feed-back. This my view on how it will be if Chase Mathew has a sister with a twisted secret. Happy Writing to all and a good day._"

* * *

It's a lovely day at the Santa Monica Pier enjoy a peaceful morning walking across seeing that not press chasing after my story hearing seagull howling with sounds of water crashing into wave everything can be relaxing. The mini two-piece shirt with floral print wear on a hot summer day at the pier sees hundreds of businesspeople selling jewelry or clothes, delicious food to the public enjoying time with family or loved ones can show the goodness in living life every day. I would not believe in trials past months winning and lose things thought were more important in life, sometimes seeing things do work out in different paths when people least expect in love or evolving to new version of yourself. Well, I can blame the world on terrible rubbish that was deal in hand complaining over crying how it complicated my life want a redo. Do you want to hear my blathering problem when someone else has it worse in life than working with lemon creation a deliciously sweet drink that no one thought of can be a good way of dealing with our life? I had dated my almost first Zac for six months in time, learning a one-day weird thing of my best friend Dana Cruz is perfect for him. When I lose my life, it makes people rethinking who is important to us me like does. He truly loves me or settling on morals everyone expects for you to be in life. Zac could of still be good catch on paper living a decent life, always thinking what could have been if found someone that loved me builds a future with everything I desired in one lifetime. You would still think if we had dated him with reason Flora, his mother could have been happy welcome in the family. I had learned that we can still just friend have his mother still adore me to pieces spend time together be like a daughter; she made it easy to understand the time she never left my hospital bed show how much she loves me. Life and dead can play an interesting wheel trying to understand the expression of what I saw in a light never told a soul people would think I was crazy. We had talked that night listening to each other decides to end it for good go back to a friend, still giving my blessing on dating my best friend. I had to fall in love with someone else he truly had my heart with three months of dating him secretly instant thinking right now get out of the shadow tell everyone. I knew my brother would freak out on dating his roommate with a bad track recorder on dating too many girls just label as a player in PCA. All the time we spend made it see a different side of Logan Reese getting know that he had known me with many times did like me for a while. Maybe all those times did need to have out the star in line to tell our kids that mom and dad love story. Finding love can be an advantage journey that no one expects to meet your boyfriend believes in; he is mine forever. I wish that my mother, Molly Ann Jean, could share how did daddy makes her feel or what is love fee like in real life? When I saw her remember those treasured words, "I always love you and be here for you of needing me just look into your heart, listen for up above heaven." I was grateful that Charlie and Sally had taken me into the family. She did have a relationship that is strain struggling on our past needs some help improving a therapy family did slowly cure it with lots of work believing never give up at times did not mean it. Parenting cannot have a handbook; it's learning on demand, not always do the right thing, or saying it correctly who wants perfect parents. I have a protective brother that has hurt me in the past thing. He did it right without communication telling my side of the story for a long time. I did let our relationship bond suffer, holding in my pain behind a mask quiet my word into the stone where no one founded in the sea. I did want the happily for my brother Chase Mathew did not like Zoey Brooks on the merit of betraying cut into sewing of an old blanket that hurt a lot of od people ignore it for way too long. That good is gone changed on accepting if my brother loves her; we can get along for Chase's sake. I can not hold in my voice show that it's better talking vs. stay silent until a big fight turns the thing into a mess with no return. When all the madness of press media is a carnival, know my born parent scandal still understanding how to balance a relationship between on upcoming plans visit or Dinner at my grandmother, any on supporting with my track field meets. There are 2,509.84 miles from Los Angeles to Hartford in northeast direction and 2,903 miles (4,671.93 kilometers) by car, following the I-40 route. Los Angeles and Hartford are one day 18 hours far apart if you drive non-stop. It is the fastest route from Los Angeles, CA to Hartford, CT. We could never know the truth unless fate brought us together, planning to get to know my sibling or half-sibling one day laugh about it someday. I remember when my mother, Lorelai Gilmore, with dad makes the courage to choose to let me stay at Mathew, not causing too much change in my world. There did have some trouble, Emily mad with Richard calming her reasoning, saying," We have seen each other one day in town." Felt sincere on those words promising it will happen. Let know you I always think of Molly Ann Jean as the mother in life; she shapes my existence before the switch happened. If you are going trial, her strength and Course did help make Quinn Marie Mathew into a force to racking with the dream to be anything I ever want to be in life. There is a box of stuff that left me before passing away is a treasure in my heart; a woman never got raise her little girl. I still wear her necklace black lace string with blue guitar pick has feather charm no one can understand in many words how much it important. If I had lost it, my heart would break; it's the only thing my dad got her when were together before she died. Our lifetime threads connection follows you into the world leave forever together still maybe in another time having her as my mother would be less complicated instant this my story the confidential Journey of a Runaway. I could of a runaway for shelter, causing more pain to my friend or family founding the true myself still did have a helping hand discover who I am really.

There is a letter for her in fancy writing, says' Quinn in black ink left print of life in it still."

She always has a curiosity about what was in the letter in the last world of her mom Molly Ann Jean.

I have been waiting for this moment, going to carefully opens it reading with an open eye of happiness.

**_Dear, My baby girl_**

**_You are the apple of my joy carrying sweet pea with the dream of rising strong little girl. _**

**_We both love you to piece, but that Daddy is a dream-like you in many ways traveling to be Rockstar._**

**_When you been are raised in with little money, I have made so many mistakes to watch people not felt special, only babysitting mothers of alcoholics._**

**_Your grandmother is not well-taking care of peanut only choose to runaway raise alone._**

**_Please understand not tell your father I was pregnant, saving him for walking away for his dream._**

**_The moment I had to handle you into my arm, see those beautiful blue eyes staring into me treasure it._**

**_You look so precious and everything I wished when thought how you would be as a baby._**

**_I promise you that do everything in my power to be a great mother and always listen ear when a moment a daughter needs her mommy._**

**_You have the strength to be anything my baby girl only knows I will be in your heart._**

**_Time is not always granted live you to the full, and I am proud of the woman you will become._**

**_If one day I do not make it remember that be your guardian angel watching over, you sweetheart._**

**_The pain of losing your mother can be unbearable, but there is light at the end of the tunnel._**

**_When you fall in love can be scary; please do not close your heart for the world._**

**_Your Dad and I love stories were epic, but it's your turn having an epic love story that tells future generations._**

**_We had met at a coffee shop in line; only your father fought to pay for my coffee with a charming smile that swift me up to loving your dad._**

**_This Necklace is what your father gave me on our anniversary date the one guitar pick he had the first song to me only the initial remembers of music note was perfect._**

**_You are my world and dream big to be the best; you only never stop the fight when the thing gets tough to follow though the fullest._**

**_With love_**

**_For mom_**

**_P.S_**

**_I always loved the beach hearing the wave only one we can do it together sunshine!_**


	17. Authors Notes:next sequel or not

It was pleasant on write this story on Quinn Journey has been up and down. I love the character of main everyone thinks know all about Quinn in between the dialogue a clip surprises at school and turn on detective way founding the truth. When write Zoey as a villainy can make you guys mad on she is main character in show. I have watch the show love Chase and Zoey together but twist a view different light. The character add a elements make it feel real in between love triangle still dynamic of family did drive it to the end. Who would expect the end on it or did not like it? I will love to write second sequel to The confidential Journey of a Runaway. My question what would you like to see in it or people in star hollow character be in next story sequel?

Hope everyone is doing good in virus staying home with spend time family or friend.

From Stylegirl120


End file.
